Maldición de Luna llena
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Candy White carga con un don o maldición, debe mantenerse alejada de todos los que la rodean, la luna llena es la clave de todas esas tragedias. Sólo el verdadero amor podrá salvarla. Mini fic. Con motivo de noche de brujas y día de muertos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Minific con motivo de noche de brujas y día de muertos.**

 **Don o maldición de luna llena**

Candice White... vive en un pueblo cerca de Lakewood. Vive en una cabaña cerca de un bosque, vive aislada de toda civilización. Aunque el pueblo más cercano no se encuentra tan retirado del lugar que ella habita. Había decidido poner distancia a la gente que la rodeaba dado que se sentía que era un peligro para la sociedad o por lo menos de las personas que la rodeaban. Su infancia había sido muy triste dado que sus padres murieron en un accidente, cuando apenas tenía dos años de edad, quedó a cargo de una toda hermana de su padre Doroty, pero desgraciadamente falleció hace unos meses, sumiendola en una gran tristeza.

Pero el problema no es lo sola que ha quedado, si no lo que le pasa ha ella desde que tenía seis añitos. Candy no sabía en ese entonces que era una niña especial. Poseia una especie de don o maldición. Su tia Doroty, lo llamaba don, pero no siempre terminaba bien lo que acontecia cada que deseaba algo. Lo que fuera lo obtenía... pero no algo como de que, quiero un helado, pastel, una casa o cualquier cosa material y por arte de magia aparece. No, así no funcionaba. Era mas bien sus deseos emocionales. Más específico lo que deseaba cuando algo la molestaba o la enojada... lo que deseara en ese momento al calor de la ira sucedía sin poder evitarlo. Así que no se le podía llamar don, si no todo lo contrario, era una maldición.

Candy se encontraba en la cabaña, escribiendo había estudiado filosofía y letras, le gustaba escribir, tenía infinidad de libretas y cuadernillos llenos de historias, que había inventado desde hace tiempo, pero jamás se atrevía a dar el gran paso y los pudiera publicar. Afortunadamente sus padre eran ricos y al morir la dejaron muy bien respaldada su tia había hecho una excelente administración al ser la albacea, Candy al cumplir ya la mayoría de edad se pudo hacer cargo de su herencia y propiedades, está cabaña una de ellas... las demás residencias se encontraban en Chicago. Así que podía estar desempleada no necesitaba el dinero. No podía convivir con los demás y pasar por alto injusticias y no querer cobrar revancha.

Tenía seis años cuando sucedió por primera vez, pero no dio importancia dado el hecho de que era muy pequeña... pero fue hasta a la edad de doce años que supo lo que podía hacer... fue en ese entonces que supo que los días de luna llena si su carácter se ponía a prueba todo podía suceder.

Candy se aislaba de toda civilización los día de luna llena, como ahora, por eso se encontraba recluida en esta propiedad. A la luz del fuego de la chimenea se encontraba Candy en compañía de su adorada mascota un hermoso mapache.

\- Clean... pero, ¿qué haces? Mira nada mas lo sucio que estas. Dijo Candy sonriendo. Clean se retorcio de gustó. Candy lo encontró hace tiempo y lo adoptó como mascota. Candy concentrada en su escritura sin querer pensó en el motivo de su estancia en el lugar. Su Don o maldición en un principio le gustó, pero después de las concecuencias ocurridas le angustiada poseer estos dotes.

Recordó cuando a los seis años deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquel chiquillo grosero le sucediera lo mismo.

 **Flash back**

Candy era una niña muy tierna y risueña, le gustaba jugar a las muñecas, no tenía amiguitas dado que le hacían burlas por ser huérfana... asi que siempre jugaba solita, estando en el recreo jugando con su muñeca favorita, llegó Niel Leagan un compañero de la escuela, era un chico odioso y siempre la molestaba, le halaba el pelo, la empujaba en varias ocasiones la tiro tiró al piso logrando que se ensuciara de lodo o se lastimara, Candy se aguantaba pero ese dia había tomado su muñeca favorita.

\- Miren nada más quien está aquí... la cara de huevo de cocona. Dijo burlón Niel mientras le arrebataba su muñeca. Candy se asustó.

\- Devuelveme mi muñeca por favor... balbuceo Candy con miedo. Niel se carcajeo.

\- De eso nada, debes pagar por ella. Contestó Niel.

\- No tengo dinero...

-Entonces tu muñeca sufrirá las concecuencias. Continuó Niel burlón mientras le arrancaba una pierna a su muñeca.

\- NO. Gritó Candy atrayendo la mirada de una maestra. Niel tiró la muñeca al piso y salió corriendo.

\- Si dices algo te irá peor. Le dijo Niel amenazandola. Se acercó la maestra.

\- ¿Qué pasó Candy?

\- Nada maestra, mi muñeca se me rompió.

\- Candy ya te he dicho que no debes traer juguetes a la escuela. Anda vete a jugar. Candy asintió tomando su muñeca rota de una pierna y se fue. Candy le dolió dado que era un obsequio de su mami.

\- Niel, eres malo... como no te pasa lo mismo que a mi muñeca. Pensó Candy triste y molesta.

A la mañana siguiente, se enteró que Niel no asistiría a la escuela por que había sufrido un accidente, se había caído de un árbol y se había fracturado una pierna.

 **Final Flash back**

A partir de ese dia comenzo una serie de eventos que se podían considerar "coincidencias" dado que no sucedía siempre... Sólo sucedían en días específicos y eso era cuando la luna alcanzaba su fase llena. Si en luna llena. Los dias de luna llena era cuando sus deseos se cumplían. Sin importar que los desease durante el día siempre se cumplían. Despues de su primera experiencia todo pasó normal hasta que cumplió los doce años. Cursaba sexto año de escuela, no le iba nada mal en sus calificaciones sobresalia demasiado, eso traía la envidia de varias chicas en especial de una que se llamaba Annie Britter, era una niña muy linda, vanidosa y popular. Pero nada sobresaliente en lo académico por ende odiaba a Candy por tener el mejor promedio. Así que se dedicó hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

Annie Britter al ser una niña popular, para fastidiar a Candy convenció a todo el grupo que firmará un pergamino donde decía que Candy no se bañaba y que nunca cambiaba su ropa interior... logro que todos lo firmarán y despues lo pegó en afuera de la escuela para que todo mundo lo viera. Candy se sintió tan miserable y humillada, su tía Doroty fue a poner una queja pero los responsables salieron airosos dado que no podían expulsar a todos, se disculparon con Candy pero no fue en serio, dado que las burlas y el acoso siguió, Candy dejó de llorar y odió a Annie, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que quedará calva, Annie presumía de un hermoso cabello negro y liso, realmente tenía una linda cabellera. Así que Candy deseo que quedará calva.

Días después Annie mostró una gran perdida de su hermoso cabello, dejó de ir a la escuela, Candy fue a espiar afuera de su casa y efectivamente Annie había perdido su linda cabellera, traía una pañoleta que le cubría su calves... Candy en ese momento pensó en lo extraño de lo sucedido.

Sonó su teléfono celular, sacando a Candy de sus recuerdos.

\- Hola Paty... Si si me tomé unos días, necesitaba aislarme un poco de todo. Si regreso en una semana. Claro no podemos faltar a ese evento. Ok... Cuídate. Candy colgó, se dispuso a preparar un emparedado fue a su pequeña cocina lo preparo y lleno un vaso con jugo de naranja. Se sentó cerca de la chimenea a degustar lo preparado. Suspiró y sin poder evitar sus pensamientos llegaron cuando estaba en la secundaria.

Candy estaba en la secundaria, como siempre sobresalía en lo académico, pero estar ya en edad puberta comenzó a sentir atracción por los chicos. Estaba enamorada en secreto de Anthony un chico extremadamente guapo. Era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, no sólo era Atlético era muy inteligente, sobresalía en las materias de matemáticas y Ciencias, se podría decir que era un chico perfecto, Candy moría por él, Anthony era su amigo dado que tenían el mejor promedio del salón. Candy murió de dolor cuando se hizo novio de Eliza, una hermosa y alta pelirroja era capitana del grupo de porristas, hacían una linda pareja. Eliza no soportaba la amistad de Candy con su novio y día a dia le hacía la vida de cuadritos. Un día se pelearon y terminaron a Candy le emocionó la idea de que quizás ya no volverían. Anthony la usó de paño de lágrimas y movido por el enojo hacia Eliza, le pidió a Candy que fuera su pareja en la noche de baile que se estaba organizando. Candy obviamente aceptó inmediato y se llenó de ilusiones. No sabe cómo se enteró Eliza de que asistiría con Anthony y enfurecida planeó lo que sería su peor día de su vida.

Ese dia Candy fue de compras con su tía Doroty, adquirió un lindo vestido rojo, y por primera vez usaría unas lindas zapatillas de tacón, se paso todo el dia practicando para no caer, su tia pagó el salón de belleza para que lograrán domar esos rizos rebeldes, realmente Candy se veía hermosa. Pronto llegaría Anthony por ella, su tía último los últimos detalles.

\- ¡Te ves fantástica! Comentó entusiasta su tía. Candy se miraba en el espejo, realmente se veía estupenda.

\- De verdad... ¿lo crees? Preguntó Candy quería asegurarse que no se viera insignificante al lado de Anthony. En eso tocaron el timbre. Era Anthony portaba el clásico traje oscuro pero se veía tan hermoso y elegante a Candy se le aceleró el pulso de emoción.

\- ¡Oh! Pero, que hermosa estas. Dijo Anthony llevándose una gran sorpresa. Aceptando que Candy se veía hermosa. Se despidieron de Doroty y se fueron contentos. Anthony al ser un chico adinerado rento el servicio de uma limusina y se fueron en ella. Para Candy todo pintaba como un cuento de hadas. Y sólo tal vez pudiera ganar su amor. Pensaba Candy ajena a lo que realmente le esperaba...

 **Continuará...**

 **Chicas les dejo este pequeño aporte con motivo de noche de brujas y día de muertos... es un minific como máximo cuatro a cinco capítulos , espero sea de su agrado... espero terminarlo el domingo. Pasen excelentes días de puente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Historia drama y fantasía. Época actual.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Candy y Anthony llegaron a la fiesta, todo estaba bellamente decorado. Ya estaban reunidos media escuela, Candy entró del brazo de Anthony. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Eliza ya se encontraba en el lugar. Al ver a Candy del brazo de su novio, sí, novio sólo habían tenido una pequeña diferencia y ninguna estúpida nerd e insignificante se estar a luciendo con el chico más bello del colegio.

\- Mira Eliza, ya viste a esa, con tu novio. Señaló Luisa mejor amiga de Eliza. - Al parecer ya te ganó la partida, que vergüenza.

\- De eso nada... no sabe lo que le espera a está maldita, deseara jamás haber nacido o me dejó de llamar Eliza. Contestó con mirada burlona. Luis a sabía que era de armas tomar, era mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga.

\- ¿Qué haras?

\- Ya lo verás, pero tienes que ayudarme... necesito que busques la manera de convencer a Anthony de que debe hablar conmigo, debes hacerle saber lo mucho que he sufrido... no se como harás pero debes decirle que lo espero en el gimnasio. A las nueve en punto.

\- Esta bien buscaré la forma de hablar con él, espero que esa guereja insípida suelte un momento a Anthony parece perrita faldera jajajajaja se ve tan patetica tras de él. Pobre. Dijo Luisa riendo.

\- Cierto está tan desesperada por un poco de afecto... pero verás como le va a ir. Tengo la oportunidad de destruirla.

Y era verdad Anthony sólo estaba utilizando a Candy, para dar celos a Eliza. Candy se veía hermosa, pero Anthony estaba loquito por su pelirroja de fuego alta y con un cuerpo de infarto.

Anthony se vio rodeado por todos sus amigos, se saludaron y comenzaron a acapararlo, Candy se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Entonces vio a Paty su única amiga.

\- Anthony te dejo un momento, voy a saludar a Paty. Anthony asintió.

\- Esta bien, te busco al rato. Fue su respuesta y siguió con la charla. Candy se fue.

\- Anthony, ¿es en serio? Estas ahora con la ¡Nerd! Preguntó Max burlón.

\- No estoy con ella, sólo somos amigos. Contestó Anthony avergonzado.

\- Vestida así, no se le ve nada mal, de hecho está mona la pecosa. Max sin dejar de bromear. - ¿Y Eliza? Escuché que terminaron.

\- Sí, ya no estoy con ella. Contestó Anthony descolocado.

\- Y vas a dejar ir a ese forro de mujer, tu estatus y popularidad se verá afectada y disculpame pero llegar con Candy, te está descotizando. - tú prestigio está en juego. Anthony estaba por replicar, cuando Luisa los interrumpió.

\- Hola Anthony, ¿puedo hablar contigo... a solas?

\- Ok, ok entendemos la indirecta. Dijo Max y se retiraron.

\- ¿Qué pasa Luisa?

\- De verdad que estas grave, traer de acompañante a la Nerd de quinta, ¡woop! Si que estas ardido. Comentó Luisa sumamente divertida.

\- De eso, ¿querías hablarme? Preguntó Anthony molesto.

\- No, en realidad no, te traigo un recado de tu amada. - Te te espera en el gimnasio, quiere hablar contigo ahora.

\- No me interesa. Contestó Anthony dudoso.

\- Jajajajajaja que gracioso. Anda ve, ustedes no pueden estar separados, son uno mismo. - anda no la hagas esperar, Eliza te adora. Anthony asintió y fue a encontrarse con su amada.

Mientras Luisa pondría en marcha el plan... pondrían en ridículo a Candy, la buscó en ubicándole con Paty. - estúpida la cuatro ojos. Pensó Luisa con despotismo.

\- Pero ya verán lo que le espera a esa mustia, jamás va a pertenecer a nuestro grupo. Sacó de su bolso un par de pastelillos de chocolate, no era un pastelillo normal dado que contenía marihuana. Sí, el plan es drogar a Candy, para que Anthony vea lo patética que es. Lo difícil era darselo y que lo comiera. Entonces vio a Stear otro estúpido nerd, moría por Paty todos lo sabían.

\- ¡Hey! Tú cuatro ojos. Le habló Luisa. Stear se detuvo y se sorprendió que le dirijiera la palabra.

\- ¿Qué... necesitas? Tartamudeo. Luisa se rió.

\- Por fin te animarás... ¿a declarar tu amor a Paty? Stear se puso nervioso.

\- ¿Qué cómo lo se? Todos lo sabemos, estas de suerte...mirala esta con Candy y para que veas que soy buena ten te doy estos ricos pastelitos, para que tengas el pretexto perfecto para acercarte a ellas.

\- No, no creo que sea buena idea. Contestó dudoso.

\- Anda ve, mueres por hacerlo, vas a ver que bien quedas con ellas ¿ quien puede rechazar tan rico manjar? Stear sopesa la situación y pensó que nada perdía con Candy se llevaba bien por las clases de física avanzada ambos inteligentes y habían trabajado juntos en varios proyectos.

\- Esta bien, dame los pastelitos. Luisa casi brincaba de emoción el plan salió perfecto. Le entregó los pastelitos los puso en un plato, que estaba en la mesa del buffet. Stear los tomó y se fue directo hacia Candy y Paty.

\- Hola Candy... Pa..ty. saludo nervioso. Paty morí a por Stear pero ella pensaba que él estaba enamorado de Candy, le dolía pero ya estaba resignada.

\- ¡Hola Stear! Contestó Candy contenta. Paty solo asintió sin emitir palabra alguna. Stear se sintió mas nervioso él pensaba que Paty lo odiaba y se puso triste.

\- Stear, ¿qué traes ahí? Preguntó Candy saboreando dado que el pastel de chocolate era su debilidad.

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto... ¿gustan? Preguntó Stear. Candy de inmediato tomó uno, Paty rechazó.

\- No gracias, soy alérgica al chocolate... Contestó sería.

\- ¿en serio eres alérgica? Yo también soy alérgico alérgica al chocolate y las nueces. Contestó Stear.

\- Yo soy alérgica a los cacahuetes y a las fresas también. Ambos sonrieron y entablaron conversación. Candy terminó el pastel.

\- Entonces como nadie va a comer este pastel, pues tendré que sacrificarme por ustedes. Dijo Candy divertida tomando el segundo pastelito. Luisa vio todo a lo lejos.

\- ¡Genial! Pensó. - es una tragona... se duplicará el efecto. Rio con ganas.

Mientras en el gimnasio Anthony y Eliza estaban en tremendo faje Anthony la besaba y tocaba como un desesperado. Eliza lo tenía hipnotizado, aunque aún no tenían relaciones, Eliza se dejaba manosear a diestro siniestro. Anthony estaba calado por ella, la adoraba. Esto sellaba su reconciliación. Mientras ellos estaban en agasajo, Candy estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida. Después devorar ell segundo pastelito comenzó a sentirse eufórica y acalorada.

Candy comenzó a sudar profusamente, su rostro se tornó rojo como la grana, de repente experimentó una sensación de libertad y seguridad se sintió muy contenta y todo le causaba gracia. Comenzó a escucharse una melodía y agarró a Stear y a Paty de la mano arrastrandolos a la pista y comenzó a bailar y cantar a gritos la canción. Comenzó a brincar como loca, riendo y dando vueltas, todos se le quedaban mirando con cara de asombro.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Esta loca! Que chiflada... eran los comentarios. En ese momento Anthony aparecía del brazo de Eliza. Candy lo vio y se acercó a ellos.

\- Anthony mi amor, ven bailemos... Dijo Candy enagenada jalandolo del brazo. Anthony se soltó y le dijo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Pareces una sicotica... Candy cambio de inmediato de humor por lo dicho y ver a Anthony con esa arpía. Que sin pensarlo más se le abalanzó a Eliza.

\- ¡DEJA A ANTHONY EN PAZ, PUTONA BUSCONA. gritó Candy mientras la tomaba por lo pelos. Eliza se quiso safar pero dado al nivel de droga que tenía en su organismo tenía unas fuerzas tremendas. Anthony como pudo sometió a Candy, protegiendo a Eliza.

Candy gritaba como desquiciada.

\- ANTHONY YO TE AMO, ELIZA ES UNA PIRUJA TE PINTA EL CUERNO CON TODOS... todos reían y grababan los desfiguros que Candy estaba haciendo. Y aunque Candy decía la verdad Eliza andaba con todos Anthony la empujó y sin poderlo evitar Candy cayó zafandoze sus zapatos y se le levantó el vestido, enseñando todo, era una lluvia de teléfonos celulares, tomando fotos y grabando todo... subiendo todo en las redes sociales... Le gritaban cosas muy feas. Como pudo Candy se levantó empezó a sentirse muy mal, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, Paty y Stear fueron con ella, pero comenzó a colapsar dado que su organismo estaba respondiendo muy mal al narcótico ingerido. Candy convulciono... todos veían con horror lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento los maestros chaperones vieron lo ocurrido y Candy perdió el conocimiento.

Al despertar Candy se vio en un frío cuarto de hospital y a su lado estaba su tía Doroty.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? Preguntó Candy aturdida. Doroty se levantó y fue hacia ella.

\- Gracias a dios que ya despertaste... que susto me hiciste pasar. Contestó Doroty con alivio.

\- Tía... pero, ¿qué hago aquí? Doroty sabía que tenía que informarle, se supo que la habían drogado y por poco muere. Desgraciadamente no pudieron hacer nada a los culpables. Pero la reputación de Candy estaba por los suelos. Doroty optó por dar de baja a Candy del colegio dado a la difusión de las fotos y vídeos no era sano que Candy regresara a ese colegio.

\- Cariño, te drogaron y estuviste a punto de morir, gracias a dios te atendieron a tiempo. Contestó Doroty con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aunque Doroty no quiso enterarla de lo sucedido candy lo supo y recordó vagamente el ridículo que hizo, se enteró por Paty que Eliza había planeado todo, se enteró que Anthony su amigo la repudió, se enteró de todos los vídeos que circulaban en la red. Y sintió tanto dolor y odió a Eliza y a Anthony... deseo con todas sus fuerzas que murieran. Ese momento de enojo y desolación se cumplió como una predicción.

Días después Anthony y Eliza... murieron en un accidente de motocicleta.

Candy salió de esos recuerdos ya había anochecido, encendió las luces de la cabaña, se preparó el baño, llenó la tina con agua tibia. Necesitaba relajarse. Sentirse aislada y con los recuerdos que no la abandonaban, se sentía sola y deprimida. Cuando sucedió lo de Anthony y Eliza todavía se negó a pensar que eran sus deseos cumplidos... Aunque sintió pena por ellos, no se sintió con remordimientos.

Después de su muerte, dejó Chicago, Candy y Doroty se fueron a radicar a New York, nueva casa, nueva escuela y nuevos aires. Candy entró a una preparatoria aunque podía pagar una escuela prestigiosa después de lo que sucedió con Eliza y Anthony prefirieron escoger una escuela pública y compraron un departamento menos ostentoso, al parecer Candy lo llevaba genial, como siempre su desempeño era sobresaliente, hizo amigos, había quedado atrás la sombra de lo vivido, se mentalizo que era absurdo pensar que pudiera tener poderes... optó por pensar que eran sólo coincidencias.

Se hizo amiga de Susana Marlow, una chica muy linda y divertida cuando se conocieron se volvieron inseparables... Se querían demasiado, aunque Candy seguía en contacto con Paty, al tenerla lejos la extrañaba, pero Susana compensaba todo... convivían como hermanas, desde lo de Anthony ya había pasado un año y nada había sucedido así que hecho al olvido y disfruto feliz su vida. Pero todo se vino a bajo, cuando terminaron las vacaciones e inició el nuevo ciclo escolar, se vieron con la novedad de que había un alumno nuevo.

\- Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones. Y vengan con la energía al cien para que este año escolar sea productivo para todos ustedes. Decía el profesor de química, dando la bienvenida. - Así que los quiero al cien en mi clase. En eso irrumpe la directora.

\- Profesor Anthuan... disculpe que interrumpa su clase, pero debo presentar a su nuevo alumno.

\- Chicos buenos días, bienvenidos, les presento a su nuevo compañero, viene desde Londres, desde hoy se integrará con ustedes, me gustaría que le dieran un buen recibimiento y lo pongan al tanto de como cómo nos manejamos.

\- Candy White, te vas a encargar de orientarlo. Candy abrió enormes ojos quedó maravillada ante la presencia de este guapísimo chico. Alto, delgado, melena castaña y esos hermosos ojos azul obscuro... Candy sintió que su corazón latio apresuradamente. Quedó prendada de él. La directora seguía hablando.

\- Les presento a Terius G. Grandchester...

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, espero sea de su agrado, saludos a todas. Si todo sale bien actualizó mañana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores a sus creadores. Mundo alterno, época actual Relato paranormal con motivo de noche de brujas y día de muertos.**

 **Quiero olvidar el pasado...**

\- Terius, puedes presentarte. La directora le instó. Todos guardaron silencio. Las chicas suspirando, realmente era demasiado atractivo.

\- Como ya menciono aquí la maestra, me llamo Terius Graham Grandchester, vengo desde Londres, a mi padre lo transfirieron a América y pues ahora estoy aquí... -pueden llamarme Terry. Contestó el chico, Terry era hijo de un importante diplomático, pero al ser expulsado de los mejores colegios de Londres, por ser un chico rebelde, siempre metiéndose en líos de pleitos o escaparse en horarios de clase, para beber y andar en el relajo, su padre, al venir a América por trabajo, sería lo mejor que viniera con él, una escuela pública sera el lugar correcto, seria un castigo por no valorar los prestigiosos colegios, que Terry no supo aprovechar. Candy lo veía mover sus labios, se le hacía tan sexy.

\- ¿Señorita Candy? ¿Candy? Le hablaba la directora. Candy reaccionó hasta Susana le dio un empujoncito, sacando a Candy de trance.

\- Sí... Contestó Candy.

\- Al tener el mejor promedio y ser representante del grupo, deberás ser su guía, le darás el recorrido por la escuela.

\- Terry, bienvenido. Profesor puede continuar. Se retiró la directora.

Candy solo asintio, se puso demasiado nerviosa. Terry la observaba con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Joven Grandchester puede tomar asiento aún lado de el joven Mikael. Así lo hizo.

\- después de que termine la sesión, se podrá poner de acuerdo con la señorita White. Ambos asintieron y la clase pasó sin contratiempos.

Terminó la clase, disponían de quince minutos de relax entre clases, los alumnos aprovechaban este tiempo para, ir al sanitario o despavilarse platicando en lo que llegaba su próximo profesor. Candy se sentía muy nerviosa, tener que interactuar con este chico que la hacía sentir, como cuando conoció a Anthony.

-¿Candy? Le habló Susana.

-¿Qué? Contestó Candy.

\- ¡Que suertuda! Tendrás contacto con este hermoso bombón, ¡es todo un sueño! Candy hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no mostrar que el chico inglés le había atraído como las abejas a la miel. - Sí, chico ingles, seria su apodo desde ahora. Pensó Candy.

\- Susana... no empieces, para ti todos son un bombón. Contestó fingiendo ser impersonal.

\- Jajajajajajaja que graciosa eres jajajajaja también te gustó, crees que no vi la cara que pusiste cuando entró y se presentó.

-Quedaste hipnotizada por segundos tanto que no escuchabas a la señorita directora. Dijo Susana divertida. - Y quiero ir con ustedes a ese dichoso recorrido, a mi me encantó este cuero de hombre. Terminó Susana.

\- Ok, me parece muy bien, que te parece si mejor tu le das el recorrido y yo después, le entregaré una circular con todos los horarios de las materias y actividades más tarde.

\- Pero, ¡por supuesto! Yo le haré el recorrido. Contestó Susana gustosa. Candy no quería ilusionarse, bastante tuvo con lo de Anthony no quería salir con el corazón roto, menos quería ocasionar una desgracia. Además como era lo más lógico ella se enamoraria como estúpida y este chico al ser tan atractivo, seria perseguido por las chicas más atractivas de la escuela.

\- Yo, jamás podría tener alguna oportunidad. Pensó Candy. - Susana es la indicada, ella es alta, delgada, con un hermoso rostro fino y atractivo, hermosos ojos azules. Así que ella es la indicada. Pensó Candy convencida.

Tendrian un receso largo, estaban por salir del salón cuando Terry se acercó a Candy.

\- Candy, ¿verdad? Preguntó Terry sonriente. Candy volteó y asintió afirmativamente porque no podía articular palabra alguna. Terry se quedó sorprendido esta chica no mostraba interés alguno hacia él... en el rato que estuvo en clase ya tenía el número de más de la mitad de las chicas.

\- Haremos el recorrido, ¿ahora? Preguntó Terry. Susana estaba embelezada y como Candy, no contestaba.

\- Hola, me llamo Susana Marlowe, pero me puedes llamar Susy... yo te daré el recorrido si no te importa. Terry veía que Candy no terminaba de meter no se que cosa a su morral.

\- Pero tengo entendido que ella me informará de las clases y horarios...

\- No te preocupes, después del receso te entregaré una circular con todo lo establecido... Susana te puede dar el recorrido, yo tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora. Dijo Candy por fin habló trató de que su voz saliera lo más normal. Dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

Terry al escucharla se sintió, rechazado, tan acostumbrado a la atención por parte de todas las chicas. A primera vista Candy le pareció fea, sin chiste, pero verla de cerca, pudo apreciar sus hermosos ojos verdes, le causó fascinación esa nariz respingona y esa motitas doradas que se esparcian en su rostro la hacían ver demasiado inocente. Pero su seriedad lo descoloco.

\- ¿Qué chica? Pensó Terry. Posando sus ojos en este cuero de mujer, si la más atractiva hasta ahora. - Pero, ¿qué frente tan enorme tiene? Pensó. - Pero, ¡que cuerpazo tiene! creo que no la pasaré tan mal en esta escuela mediocre.

\- ¿Terry? ¿Nos vamos? Preguntó Susana sacando a Terry de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro, preciosa. Contestó galante ofreciendo su brazo para escoltar a Susana.

\- ¡Wooop! Eres todo un caballero. Salieron del salón. Candy los vio a lo lejos.

\- Tal como imaginé... se ven muy bien juntos.

Pasaron los días, al final del dia Candy terminó siendo la tutora de Terry, tenía la obligación de ponerlo al corriente de todas las materias y trabajos, sin quererlo tenía que pasar tiempo con él en los recesos y después de clases. Terry se traía su onda con Susana, no habían pasado dos meses y ya lo amaba. Susana ya había intimado con él. Aunque no eran novios, solo tenían un acuerdo de follaamigos. Eso le dolía demasiado a Susana, pero lo pasaba por alto. Terry y Candy pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, Susana los veía con celos, Terry había perdido el interés por ella y veía con malos ojos el que Candy pasará tanto tiempo con él.

Candy había bajado la guardia con Terry, se le hacía muy divertido. Se podía decir que eran amigos. Al principio discutieron horrible.

 **Retrospectiva**

\- Ya pecosa, detente, no me agobies con tantos deberes. Dijo Terry burlón.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? Contestó Candy furiosa.

\- Te llame... pecosa. ¿Qué no sabes que tienes pecas? Contestó Terry zocarronamente.

\- Eres un grosero y arrogante. Contestó candy dolida dado que ella odiaba sus pecas, traumada por que desde pequeña se burlaban de ella. Y que él lo hiciera le dolía. Candy cambio su semblante y comenzó a guardar sus materiales, no tenía ganas de discutir con él. Terry se dio cuenta de su error.

\- Candy... me gustan tus pecas. Candy se quedó sorprendida por lo dicho.

\- No tienes que ser condescendiente. -Sé muy bien lo horrorosas que son. Contestó Candy cabizbaja.

\- Como te repito me encantan tus pecas y esa naricita. Dijo Terry tocando con su dedo índice su nariz de manera tierna. A Candy le causó gracia y sin poderlo evitar rieron. Desde ese dia Candy se sintió a gusto con el chico inglés.

 **Final de retrospectiva**

Susana cambio demasiado con Candy, a tal punto de dejarse de hablar, Terry le había dado la patada, terminó con ella minimizando lo sucedido.

\- Terry, por favor... yo te amo.

\- ¿Me amas? No seas absurda... sólo nos divertiamos, yo fui muy claro contigo, ¿o no? Contestó Terry tan impersonal.

\- Pero, lo que pasó entre nosotros... ¿no significa nada para ti?

\- Susy por favor... no eras virgen, así que no te debo nada... Desde un principio quedé claro contigo. Contestó dejando a Susana muy triste.

A Candy le dolía que Susana no le hablara como antes, pero ya acostumbrada a no tener amistades que dejó por la paz ese asunto, las horas de estudios con Terry, se volvieron salidas, al parque, al cine,. Pasaban los recesos juntos, Candy no quería hacerse ilusiones con él... no le agradaba ser la tercera en discordia con Susana. Candy sabía que tuvieron algo.

Por eso Candy se mantenía firme, con la mentalidad de que son sólo amigos. Terry por su parte se sentía muy a gusto y feliz con Candy, con ella podía ser él, aunque se escuche presumido, jamás podía platicar con una chica sin que terminará en faje o en revolcón. Con Candy era muy diferente, Candy lo escuchaba, tenía pláticas inteligentes, no estaba preocupada por su ropa, lo que comía, Candy era tan agradable como hermosa. Terry no tardo en sentirse atraído y comenzó a verla con otros ojos. Por un lado Terry quería hacerla su novia, morí a por besarla, pero por otro lado no quería perder su amistad... Susana era testigo de la amistad tan estrecha que se profesaba, lo único que la consolaba era saber que sólo eran amigos.

Candy buscó acercamiento con Susana pero fue inútil.

\- Susana, de verdad vas a seguir sin dirigirme la palabra, no entiendo por qie estas molesta conmigo, me gustaría que lo habláramos.

Susana la escuchó.

\- Mira Candy, no es nada, estoy celosa de ti, Terry me dejó y verte con él...

\- Susana pero entre Terry y yo no existe más que una linda amistad. Contestó Candy su corazón sintió un pinchazo dado que estaba muy colada por el inglés. Terry le había dicho que Susana y él no fueron novios. Pero escuchar a Susana le dolió saber que lo fueron. - Ya hablaré con él. Pensó Candy. No le gustaba que le mintiera. Susana y Candy retomaron su amistad. Candy sintió empatía por el dolor de Susana hacia Terry.

Candy se alejó de Terry dado que ya lo había puesto al tanto de todo lo referente al colegio así que trato de evitarlo, estaba molesta y desilusionada de él, por que le mintió respecto a la relación que tuvo con Susana, además no quería encariñarse más de él, no quería salir con el corazón partido. Verlo asediado por todas las chicas era prueba suficiente para salir mal librada de todo, pero no podía evitar extrañarlo.

Terry se encontraba Igual, extrañaba a su pecosa. Pero se negaba pensar que estuviera enamorado de ella, debía hablar con ella, pero Candy le sacaba la vuelta.

\- Pero hoy no te me escapas pecosa. Pensó Terry convencido. Paso el día terminaron las clases, Terry esperaría a Candy, le exigiría una explicación. Por suerte ese dia Susana salió antes, Terry al verla se escondió. La vio irse, esperó alrededor de media hora. Por fin salió la culpable de sus desvelos.

Candy iba distraída como siempre.

\- Pecosa... Candy levantó la vista al escuchar su voz, su corazón se estrujo.

\- Terry...

\- Me puedes explicar, ¿por qué me evitas? ¿Qué hice para merecer tremendo rechazo?

Candy se quedó sorprendida. - Terry, ya termine de asesorarte y...

\- Y ¿Qué? Hasta donde yo me quedé tú y yo somos amigos ¿No? ¿Qué te hice para que tú me ignores? Candy negó con la cabeza y se fue. Terry fue tras de ella y la tomó del brazo.

\- Ah no, pecosa a mi no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca.

\- Para empezar déjame de decir así... detesto que me digas pecosa, se que lo soy pero no tienes que venirmelo a restregar a cada momento del día. Contestó Candy molesta. A Terry le causó gracia verla molesta, quería besar esa boquita tan sensual.

\- Esta bien no te diré más pecosa, pero por favor vamos a hablar. Dijo Terry amablemente. Candy se tranquilizó al escucharlo así de cariñoso.

\- Esta bien, hablemos.

\- Dime, ¿por qué no quieres hablarme? ¿qué te hice? Candy iría al grano.

\- Mira Terry, la verdad no me agradan los chicos como tú. Contestó Candy apuntando con el dedo.

\- ¿Cómo yo? Explica.

\- No te hagas el desentendido, te burlaste de mi amiga Susana... y no está bien jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Concluyó Candy.

\- Pero eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros? Con nuestra amistad. Mira Candy lo que sucedió con Susana no creo que sea de tu incumbencia. Pero te voy a explicar, solo la pasamos bien y sin compromisos, se lo dejé bien en claro y ella aceptó. No soy un santo, lo reconozco y he tenido bastantes amiguitas disponibles, pero no obligó a nadie... pongo las cartas sobre la mesa... lo toman o lo dejan.

Candy escuchó su ligereza en esas palabras, pero siendo lógica tenía razón. No era de su incumbencia. De pronto se sintió avergonzada y se sonrojo.

\- Como sea... Contestó Candy.

\- Nada de como sea, dime ¿por qué te molestó lo ocurrido? Candy no sabía que contestar.

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que ver a Susana sufrir y ella me dio otra versión de los hechos.

\- Sabes eres tan transparente, te pusiste así acaso fue por que estas celosa...

\- Eres un estúpido arrogante, jamás estaría celosa, a cuenta de qué. Contestó Candy molesta lo empujó sintiéndose expuesta. Terry le tomó los brazos, la aprisiono quedando cerca de ella.

\- Sabes Candy, si no te beso creo que voy a morir. Y así sin más la beso, al principio Candy quiso safarse pero sucumbió a sus encantos y el beso se profundizó, era su primer beso real. A partir de ese día iniciaron una relación, por primera vez Terry se le declaró a Candy de manera convencional.

\- Candy me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Preguntó Terry sincero. Candy se sentía desfallecer la emoción le ganó.

\- Sí, Terry... acepto. Volviéndose a besar. Candy se dejó llevar. - ¿Qué puede suceder? pensó.

Mientras esto ocurría, a lo lejos Susana miraba la escena con odio.

\- Te odio Candy, no me ganarás...

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas me disculpo por el atraso pero uno propone y Dios dispone. Agradezco el interes a mi trabajo.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a...**

 **Brendavazquez**

 **Gabiota**

 **Boribonbon**

 **Luz Nelly**

 **Pivoine3**

 **Cordo vezza**

 **Ana Isela Hdz.**

 **Lucy M.**

 **Chickiss**

 **El broche**

 **Mariela Ardlay**

 **Mercedes**

 **Mil gracias por apoyar mis historias. Besos a todas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Relato paranormal con motivo de noche de brujas y día de muertos. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto queda advertido.**

 **Ilusión trágica...**

Había pasado los dias y el noviazgo de Terry y Candy era la envidia de la escuela, la mayoría de las chicas no concibian la idea de verlos juntos y mucho menos como novios. Para todas candy era tan insignificante, Candy no es fea, pero su manera de vestir sencilla nunca a la moda hacia que pareciera tan ordinaria. Siempre vestia de jeans y playeras que se le ajustaban a su figura y siempre llevaba una camisa de franela a cuadros amarrada a la cintura, portando siempre unos cómodos tenís de la marca Converse, cada día llevaba uno de diferente color. Tenía un hermoso cuerpo, con curvas nada exagerado, ojos grandes y una piel tersa y libre de impurezas. Su cabello Rubio siempre atado a una cola de caballo. Todas las chicas fashion criticaban duramente, su forma de vestir. Candy comenzó a relajarse realmente la pasaba genial con Terry. Quiso hacer un lado los remordimientos que sentía por Susana, pero quería ser egoísta por primera vez y darse la oportunidad de vivir su noviazgo sin importar lo que pudiera durar. Pero aún así tuvo que aguantar los reclamos de Susana cuando ella se enteró que andaban.

 **Flash back**

 _\- Candy eres una mala amiga, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿cómo pudiste aceptar ser su novia? Tú sabías lo que siento por él y aún así no te importó meterte entre nosotros. Dijo Susana demasiado molesta._

 _\- Susana, nunca fue mi intención... además tengo entendido que nunca fueron novios..._

 _\- Pero, ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? Claro que fuimos novios y aunque no lo hubieramos sido, tú deber de buena amiga fue rechazarlo... pero no, ¡fuiste una ramera buscona! siempre me tuviste envidia por ser más hermosa y con clase, tú eres una nerd estúpida, buscas aceptación por que eres tan... ¡insignificante! Jamás serás nada ni nadie en esta vida, te a pocas cada día, yo me juntaba contigo por lastima e interés, nunca te estime, solo fue conveniencia, pero sabes, lo de ustedes no durará... eso te lo prometo. Finalizó Susana dejando a Candy sin palabras._

 _Candy no articuló palabra alguna, al principio Susana la hizo sentir pésimo y culpable, le dio la razón que siendo amigas, aceptará a Terry, pero después de lo que le dijo ya no sentia remordimiento alguno, continuaría la relación con él._

 **Final Flash back**

Pero vendría lo peor, Susana armó su plan de venganza, se puso de acuerdo con las chicas más bellas las convencio para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Candy, por supuesto aceptaron gustosas, no veían con buenos ojos, que el chico más guapo de la escuela, pudiera estar de novio, con alguien así. El plan era que acosaran a Terry a todas horas, mostrarán coqueteos de bajo perfil, que solo Candy notara la cercanía de ellas. Susana sabía el punto débil de Candy, sabía de las inseguridades y lo poca cosa que se sentía. Empezó su calvario.

No había momento en que Terry fuera asediado por las chicas, se acercaban a preguntarle cualquier cosa, Terry por educación les contestaba. Candy veía la cercanía de ellas con su novio y por primera vez experimentó la agonía de los celos, no supo manejar estas situación y comenzó a celar a Terry por todo.

\- Hola cariño...

\- Me puedes decir, ¿qué estabas hablando con esas tipas? Reclamó Candy interrumpiendo el saludo.

\- Ellas sólo me preguntaban acerca de las clases...

\- Y tenías ¿qué estar así de atento con ellas? De verdad es eso o me estás pintando el cuerno con esas regaladas.

-¿Qué te pasa? No alucines, las cosas no son así...

\- ¿alusino? No es asi? Te dejas toquetear por todas, y yo tengo que aguantarme.

\- Candy...

\- ¡Candy nada!

\- Bueno, ya le paras a tu carro, son mis amigas, puedo hablar con quien me plazca, ahora me vas a prohibir con quien hablar, que mal estas, te dejo no quiero seguir discutiendo por estas tonterías, tus celos sólo muestran tu inseguridad. Contestó Terry dejando a Candy molesta.

Candy se quedó molesta, pero de pronto se sintió tan triste. Vio como se fue Terry e inmediatamente fue abordado por todas. Terry se hizo muy popular entre todos sus compañeros.

Susana veía y reía su plan funcionó, ahora vendría el tiro de gracia. - No sabes lo que te espera, Terry tendrá que estar conmigo para siempre, no podrá negarse. Sus encuentros amorosos tuvieron concecuencias, Susana estaba esperando un bebé... el padre Terry, pero esa carta la jugaría al final.

Pasaron los días y la relación se tornó tormentosa y la peor parte la llevaba Candy, días estaban felices y cariñosos y otras con discusiones que terminaban mal, llevando la peor parte Candy, aunada a su autoestima baja y padeciendo las burlas de todos y peor aún sin contar con alguna amistad en la escuela. Se sentía cada vez peor.

Terry de pocas pulgas odiaba que le hicieran escenas. Ya empezaba a fastidiarse. Susana al acecho, seguía todos sus movimientos quería que Candy se quebrara todavía más.

Estaban en la clase de deportes, todos reunidos, en la actividad puesta por el profesor. Candy era pésima en estos lares, Terry se desempeñaba excelente, formaron equipos, jugarían volei bol, se formaron equipos mixtos, Candy como siempe quedó de última para que la escogieran, pero ningun equipo la aceptó y se fue a sentar. El profesor le dijo que después jugaría. Candy avergonzada se fue a sentar. Inicio el juego a Terry le tocó con varias busconas, eso la ponía extremadamente celosa, pero aguanto, veía como cada que Terry tenía un acierto se le colgaban y lo abrazaban. Candy hizo hasta lo imposible para controlarse. El profesor dio la indicación de que cambiarán de cancha, en eso Susana se acercó a Julieta una chica hermosa.

\- Ahora es el momento Julieta. Mirala ahí está Candy, debes besar a Terry. Le indicó a Julieta y solo asintió con una sonrisa pícara. Continuaron con el intercambio con el balón, el equipo que dirigía Terry, estaba a escasos puntos por terminar el partido. Así fue y ganó el equipo de Terry en eso Julieta se acercó a él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello acercandolo y propinandole un mega beso telenovero. Todos comenzaron a vitorear. Candy abrió semejantes ojos no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sin pensarlo más se acercó corriendo y tomó por los pelos a Julieta, hasta lograr safarla de su novio y se enrollaron en una estúpida pelea.

\- Eres una zorra desgraciada, ¿cómo te atreves a besar a mi novio? Es mi novio y lo sabes. Terry al ver esto quiso separarlas pero Candy enardecida por los celos, se soltó de él. A Terry le pareció lo mas vergonzoso. En eso llegó el profesor y paró el pleito.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? Preguntó. Julieta inmediatamente contestó.

\- Profesor está Candy es una salvaje, abrace a Terry para felicitarlo por que ganamos el partido e inmediatamente esta se me echó encima como una gata corriente. Todos obviamente la apoyaron y corroboraron lo dicho por Julieta y Terry apoyó también ya estaba cansado por la actitud tan infantil de Candy. En eso Candy reaccionó pero guardo silencio. Al ver a Terry con esa mirada fría y molesta. Se dio cuenta que no la pensaba apoyar.

Candy y Julieta fueron llevadas a la dirección, serían castigadas obviamente Candy llevaría la peor parte dado que ella inicio todo. Se fue suspendida por una semana y Julieta sólo dos días.

Toda la semana que estuvo de castigo, no tuvo contacto con Terry, él no la fue a visitar ningún día no le habló por teléfono, no dio señales de nada. Su tía Doroty la castigo y no la dejó salir para nada, así que no podía buscarlo. Pasaron los días, por fin regresó a la escuela y lo único que le importaba era hablar con Terry. Lo busco pero nada. Todos al verla comenzaron a murmurar y se reían de ella. Estaba por llegar el profesor en eso vio entrar a Terry, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que lo vio del brazó de Susana. Candy no podía creer lo que veía, Terry no le dedicó ninguna mirada al contrario la ignoró totalmente. Susana sonrió triunfante y besó sus labios. Restregandole que habían regresado a Candy le comenzó dar vueltas todo. Se sentía morir, quería huir de ahí pero no pudo hacerlo por que entró el profesor de Ciencias y comenzó su clase.

\- Chicos buenos días, espero que tengan sus proyectos. Todos asintieron Candy escuchó todo como si estuviera en un sueño el profesor hablaba acerca, de los efectos que causaba la luna llena en cuanto a los cambios climatológicos. Les recordó que ese día habría luna llena etc., etc., Pero Candy estaba en otro mundo en el mundo de la humillación y la vergüenza.

Terminó la clase salió del salón triste, derrotada y con mil culpas dado que entendió que ella había sido la culpable de todo. Pero aún así quería hablar con Terry no se hacía a la idea que esto terminará así nada mas, así que lo buscó. Lo encontró con todos sus amigos.

\- Terry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? Preguntó Candy. Terry la vio solo asintió y se acercó a ella, pero no decía nada, se quedó parado viendo a otro lado, así qie Candy comenzó el dialogo.

\- Terry, dime que no es verdad lo que vi ésta mañana... Candy fue directa.

\- Candy, lo nuestro no funcionó, pensé que eras diferente... Pero, me equivoque. Adiós Candy. Terry estaba por irse.

\- No, Terry no me dejes, yo te amo...

\- No supliques Candy, es lo mejor, no te humilles... Terry se quiso retirar, pero Candy lo tomó del brazo.

\- Candy no sigas...

\- Terry por favor no me dejes...

\- BASTA CANDY... no eres lo que esperaba, eres una niñita estúpida e infantil me pusiste en ridículo estas mal y necesitas ayuda profesional tus celos son excesivos.

\- ¿Estás con Susana?

\- Sí, estoy con ella... Terry se safo de su agarré. Se fue, dejando a Candy llorando sin poder evitarlo. Candy vio como se alejaba de ella. En eso escuchó la risa de Susana.

\- ¡Eres tan patética! ¿creiste que te amaba? Pobrecita. Ahora ya sabes que estoy con él arrastrada, quien iba imaginar que tú la Nerd del salón suplicaria un poco de amor, te dije jamás serás, nadie, no le importas a nadie, no perteneces a nosotros eres tan insignificante, no sabes como nos hemos reído de ti.

No te vuelvas a meter en mi camino. Dijo Susana pasando junto a ella.

Candy hasta en ese momento comenzó a llenarse de irá, su enojo se elevó al máximo.

\- SON UNOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS, DEBERÍAN ARDER COMO ÉL MISMO INFIERNO... Esas simples palabras, marcarían su vida para siempre después de esto, supo de lo que era capaz de hacer. Se le revelaria un gran secreto de sus antepasados.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas buenas noches espero que estén pasando excelentes días, les dejo actualización, falta poco para terminar este aporte de noche de brujas, ya se que ya pasó jajajaja pero bueno... gracias por seguir la historia. Saludos a todas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual.**

 **Poderes síquicos...**

Después de lo que pasó con Terry y Susana, Candy se vio muy afectada, pero la vida continuaba y decidió cerrarse a si misma, decidió concentrarse en sus estudios, no más amigos y no más novios. Su carácter de tornó frío e impersonal. Después de llorar toda la tarde y sacar esa furia y tristeza.

 **Flash back**

 _Candy llegó a su casa, inconsolable. Se encerró en su habitación, su tía Doroty no se encontraba, estaba en su trabajo, entonces dio rienda suelta a toda su decepción._

 _\- Soy una tonta, estúpida... lo sabía, sabia en que terminaría esto... pero, quise vivir una ilusión, pero nadie me verá la cara, a partir de hoy solo soy yo y nadie mas, terminaré mis estudios y haré lo que siempre he soñado viajar... Escocia esa es mi meta... ya más tranquila reconoció que, el mundo no se va a acabar por esto, pero con la entereza de que no volverá a pasar._

 _\- Blindare mis sentimientos y emociones. Duele demasiado. Pensó Candy más tranquila y reconoció que se puso en ridículo._

 _\- ¡Por Dios! ¡No tengo dignidad! ¿Cómo pude pelear por un hombre! Que vergüenza._

 **Final Flash back**

Candy más tranquila y con la certeza de que mañana será otro día. Pero lejos estaba de serlo ya que lo que pasaría marcaría su vida para siempre.

Llegó el lunes, Candy llegó a la escuela, todos al verla se secretiaron y hablaban a sus espaldas, Candy esperaba eso así que ya no le tomó importancia así que llegó a su aula y vio que ahí se encontraban Terry y Susana. Susana lo abrazó a propósito pero los ignoró. Paso la primera clase y entrarían al laboratorio de química, todos estaba en el laboratorio, el profesor pidio que se acomodaran por parejas, obviamente Terry y Susana estaban juntos, Candy ya no dio importancia. El profesor dio las indicaciones de como usar los implementos algunos chicos estaban bromeando y jugando con los mecheros, y con los utensilios del experimento, Candy concentrada si hacer caso a lo que sucedía, Terry y Susana tan inmaduros prendiendo y apagando el dichoso mechero, no se percataron que no cerraron el gas, seguían con sus bromas, el profesor fue llamado por la directora y los dejó solos. Así que todos comenzaron con el desorden.

Candy a lo suyo decidió no hacer caso ella como siempre se encontraba cerca del escritorio del profesor.

En eso percibió el olor a gas. Estaba por decir algo cuando vio como Terry encendia un cigarro. Todo pasó tan rápido, el flamazo no se hizo esperar, se inició un incendio inmediato, todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr, Candy salió rápido a pedir ayuda, en eso el profesor como había escuchado una leve explosión. Salió corriendo de la dirección, vio como salían sus alumnos y la humadera. Rápidamente tomó un extinguidor del pasillo y se metió a intentar apagar el fuego. Se topó con Candy.

\- Señorita White... pida ayuda. Candy asintió y fue a la dirección. Pero toda la escuela ya estaban viendo todo, la directora marcando a los bomberos. Candy se quedó paralizada, no podía quitarse de la mente el momento exacto en que Terry prendió el cigarro, e inmediato fue alcanzado por el fuego. Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta en Susana. - ¡Por dios! Susana. Intentó acercarse pero se detuvo al ver como maestro y el conserje intentaban apagar el fuego con los extintores. Se escuchó a lo lejos a los bomberos y ambulancias la mayoría de los alumnos salieron, pero no veía por ningún lado a Terry y a Susana. En eso hicieron su aparición el equipo de rescatistas mientras los bomberos apagaban el fuego.

\- ¿Salieron todos? preguntó uno de los rescatistas. En eso los mismos alumnos comentaron.

\- No todos... Terry y Susana están todavía adentro. No lo pensaron dos veces entraron por ellos. Al entrar ya habían controlado un poco las llamas, vieron a lo lejos un par de cuerpos tirados sin sentido, con llamas en sus ropas. Inmediatamente llegaron a ellos y los sacaron. Las ambulancias ya estaban ahí, los subieron rápido. Para valorar su estado ya que cuando los encontraron se quejaban horriblemente. Así que todavía estaban vivos.

Candy vio todo como en cámara lenta, no podía creer lo sucedido, de repente le vino a la mente, lo sucedido con ellos y recordó su deseo hacia ellos. - SON UNOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS, DEBERÍAN ARDER COMO ÉL MISMO INFIERNO...

Se le vinieron los recuerdos como flashes, uno tras de otro, Niel, Annie, Anthony, Eliza, ahora Susana y Terry. Fue consciente de que se cumplieron de alguna manera sus malos deseos, fue consciente de que ella era culpable de todo lo ocurrido, todo este tiempo se había negado pensar que ella pudiera lograr algo con el poder de su mente, quiso pensar que todos los sucesos anteriores se debían a meras coincidencias. Pero ahora ya tenía la certeza que ella había tenido que ver. Se dio cuenta que cargaba con dos muertes y serían cuatro si por alguna razón no sobrevivieran. - ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy en realidad? Ó simplemente estaré enloqueciendo. Pensó Candy al borde de la locura.

Pasaron los dias... Candy estaba terriblemente afectada, no habían muerto Terry y Susana, pero quedaron horriblemente quemados, la que llevo la peor parte, fue Susana ella quedó desfigurada del rostro y brazos, nunca estuvo embarazada, sólo solo fue una treta para que Terry regresara con ella, Terry tuvo suerte debido al impacto del flamazo lo avento lejos y sólo se quemó una pierna, pero ambos graves.

Candy no podía más con los remordimientos, se fue a su casa asustada, su tía Doroty estaba ahí, la vio nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Tia, a ocurrido una tragedia en la escuela.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dime? Preguntó Doroty alterada.

\- Hubo un incendio.

\- ¿QUÉ? Pero...

\- Yo tuve la culpa...

\- Pero, ¿cosas dices? Candy ¡EXPLICATE!

\- Tía... no se por donde empezar, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, pensé que todo eran coincidencias, pero ahora estoy segura de que yo ocasione todo. Dijo Candy llorando.

\- Candy no te estoy entendiendo, trata de explicarme. Candy trato de tranquilizarse, contó todo lo sucedido tiempo atrás, que de alguna forma a logrado que paguen las personas que le han hecho daño. Pero es horrible pensar que llevo dos vidas cobradas, ahora Terry y Susana sufrieron un terrible accidente, por desearles un mal solo por que me hicieron enojar. No te había querido platicar, pero me ilusione con un chico llamado Terry, anduvimos de novios, él antes había estado con Susana, por eso nos distanciamos. No supe manejar la relación, me vi invadida por unos terribles celos.

\- Él, el chico guapo popular, siempre rodeado por lindas chicas y yo, no pude manejar la relación, me invadio, el enojo la impotencia, jamás había experimentado esa sensación de pertenencia, sabía que estaba mal, pero quería a es te chico sólo para mí... de cierta manera, yo sabía que esto terminaría así, me romperian el corazón nuevamente, entonces así sucedió, por él falté a mis principios y me líe con el novio de mi supuesta "mejor amiga" la única para ser exacta, me hice la desentendida y acepte un noviazgo con él, Susana me reclamó, fue entonces que me enteré su amistad falsa, y en mi interior creció la idea de que no le hacía mal a nadie por intentarlo... seguí con él de una manera más libre. Entonces no había momento del día que él estuviera con alguna chica ya no me importaba que sólo estuviera platicando o coqueteando, se encendía la llama de los celos, desesperación, miedo, impotencia, entonces me volví una persona horrible y comencé a actuar tan mal, solo me puse en vergüenza ante todos.

\- ¿Entoces, te suspendieron por pelear por un hombre? Interrumpió Doroty.

Candy asintió. Doroty guardó silencio. Sopesando su respuesta. Ya es tiempo que sepa la verdad acerca del clan White.

\- Candy, cariño... jamás vuelvas a pelear por un hombre, no debes mendigar amor a nadie. Eres una mujer especial. Debí hablar contigo antes, pero no dabas indicios, de poseer algún poder síquico. Candy al escuchar se quedó sorprendida.

\- Tía... ¿ Qué dices?

\- Candy, antes de que inicie con esto debes prometerme, ¡Qué jamás! Volverás a humillarte ante un hombre. ¡JURALO!

\- Lo juro...

\- Candy, nosotras, somos de Escocia, pertenecemos al clan White. Todas la primogénitas, heredan un don o maldición, toda primogénita nace con poderes síquicos, mi hermana Rosemary, fue la última en tenerlos, al menos eso pensé, hasta ahora que dices... nuestra madre, la abuela los tenían, y todas las del clan que tenían algún poder, nuestros antepasados fueron asesinadas, torturadas y masacradas, acusando que éramos brujas o hechiceras, el clan ocultó esos dones para sobrevivir, el clan se dividió, se separaron algunas huyeron a Irlanda, algunas se quedaron en Escocia, otras en Londres, nosotras huimos a América. El clan era un matriarcado, se tenían prohibidos los hombres, sólo los utilizaban para procrear, se tenía prohibido el amor, ninguna del clan podía entregar sus sentimientos, por que sucedía infinidad de desgracias. Tú poder es diferente, nuestra bisabuela, tenía el don de predecir el futuro, la abuela tenía el poder de Médium, contacto con los espíritus, tú madre tenía el poder de mover objetos. Candy escuchaba admirada.

La primogénita de cada familia, tenía un poder, de telepatía, telequinesis, algunos más fuertes como manipular algún elemento como el agua, fuego, el clima, entre otros. La abuela nos contaba que su abuela manipulaba el fuego y cuando la ira la alcanzaba terminaba en desgracia. El clan fue perseguido, pero logramos huir, estos poderes no podían ser usados siempre, sólo en días específicos.

\- ¿Cómo que en días específicos? Preguntó Candy confusa, se le hacía increíble está historia.

\- Sí, no siempre puedes tenerlos sólo las noches de luna llena... mi madre la llamaba la maldición de Luna llena.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! Antes del incendio fue luna llena, fue cuando desee que ambos ardieran en el infierno y sucedió la explosión. - ¡Estoy maldita!

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿por qué no había hombres en el clan? Entonces fue mentira que tuve un padre. Preguntó Candy desesperada.

\- Candy, no había hombres en el clan, porque un hombre nunca es honesto, siempre te engañara, la líder del clan veía a los hombres como objetos, placer y procreación, ya que los consideraba imperfectos infieles y mentirosos, cuando alguna del clan sentía amor, sucedian tragedias, estaba prohibido pero, el clan debía crecer, entonces seducian a los hombres para poder quedar embarazadas.

\- ¡Entonces no podemos enamorarnos nunca!

\- No, no podemos... a menos que de verdad exista el amor verdadero, ese amor puro e inefable. Pero no ha sucedido, tú madre... Doroty guardó silencio.

\- ¿Mi madre qué? Tía dime, ¿qué pasó con ella?

\- Ella creyó encontrar el amor verdadero en tu padre, pero no fue así, se casó con él, se creyó libre para hacer una vida normal, quedó perdidamente enamorada de él. George Johnson un hombre muy atractivo, tú madre cuando lo vio por primera vez lo adoró, su mundo se iluminó y supo que era su gran amor, pero después de que naciste las cosas cambiaron y él se enredó con mujeres, tú madre sufrió lo indecible y cayó la desgracia, venían discutiendo por las fechorías de tu padre y pues perecieron en un accidente.

Doroty guardo silencio. Candy estaba terriblemente afectada. Por lo que escuchaba.

\- Mi madre, mató a mi padre, mi madre quiso morir con él.

-Sí... ella no concibia la vida sin él, no soportaba verlo con nadie más, así que la ira y los celos hicieron el trabajo en día de luna llena.

\- Mi madre no me quería, fue más importante mi padre, que yo. Comprendió Candy triste.

\- No te confundas Candy, tú madre te adoraba, pero cuando hacen enfurecer a una del clan y más con poderes esto es imparable. Candy analizó la situación y reconoció que lo que sucedió con Julieta no lo pudo evitar su irá ganó ante la razón y solo quería hacerle pagar. Pero su irá y dolor lo pagaron Terry y Susana que más daño de hicieron.

\- Ahora que se que tienes poderes, debemos ser cuidadosas cuidadosos en los días de noche de luna llena, como te digo, no dabas muestra de tener algún poder, además este don es diferente, dado que lo que piensas se cumple, así que debemos ser precavidas.

\- Pero, ¿qué hago ahora? Me siento terrible, pude evitar estas tragedias. ¡Soy un monstruo!

\- No, no lo eres, es mi culpa debí de ser más cuidadosa, pero pensé que se había saltado esa maldición contigo, suele suceder, algunas del clan tuvieron primogénitas y nunca desarrollaron su poder. O su carácter sumiso impidió desarrollarlo. Nosotras somos intensas y apasionadas es el ingrediente que hace que todo sea intenso. - No quiero que te sientas culpable por lo anterior no eras consciente de los alcances de tu poder. Pero a partir de hoy, cualquier cosa que suceda, será totalmente responsabilidad tuya. Pero juntas lo lograremos.

Después se mudaron a otra ciudad, Candy terminó sus estudios medios superiores. Entró a la Universidad. Después murio su tía Doroty y regresó a Chicago, sola y triste, entró a la Universidad a terminar su carrera, fue cuando se reencontró nuevamente con su amiga Paty. A partir del momento que se enteró de su maldición se mantuvo alejada de las gente los días de luna llena.

 **Lakewood, Michigan. (Ahora)**

Candy siempre que se enclaustraba, no podía evitar recordar sus vivencias. De como se alejó de cualquier hombre que buscará algo con ella. Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra era lograrlo. A pesar de los intentos que hizo por mantenerse intacta del amor, en sus días universitarios conoció a un magnífico ser humano.

\- Albert amor mío... Pensó Candy triste.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización de maldición de Luna llena, estoy en recta final, agradezco su preferencia y sus comentarios, la temática de este fic. Es de suspenso y paranormal, cien por ciento fantasía y fuera de la realidad. Saludos a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Historia irreal y fantasía con un toque paranormal.**

 **Amor de luna llena parte 1**

Candy había conocido a Albert en la Universidad, el estaba estudiando la carrera de veterinaria zootecnista, al verlo por primera vez todo su cuerpo reaccionó a él, su corazón acelerado, su estómago con un mar de mariposas, un hombre tan gentil y educado, demasiado atractivo, alto, rubio y con bellos ojos azules, su mirada era tierna y sincera. Siempre alegre y lleno de optimismo. Coincidían en un par de clases, demasiado inteligente.

Su primer encuentro fue en la biblioteca, Candy buscaba unos libros para una tarea, no los podía alcanzar, pero no quería ir por la escalerilla para poder subir y alcanzarlos. Estaba trepando entre los anaqueles, estaba apunto de caer.

\- Estoy apunto, casi lo logro, ¡auch! ¡No, voy a caer! Pero en ese momento sintió que unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura. Candy se quedó paralizada, volteó y lo vio ahí detrás de ella a un guapísimo chico.

\- Cuidado pequeña. Dijo una voz dulce. Candy se bajó de ahí.

\- Dejame te ayudo, necesitas estos ¿libros? Dijo bajando tres libros. Candy sólo pudo asentir.

\- Mira, ten tomalos. Dijo extendiéndo los libros Candy los tomó.

\- Gracias. Apenas contestó en un hilo de voz.

\- No hay problema. - ¿Qué estudias? Preguntó con una linda sonrisa. Candy quedó embelezada, con la boca abierta.

\- Este, estudio... ¿Qué estudio? Así, estudio filosofía y letras. Albert seguía con esa linda sonrisa.

\- Que interesante, pero no me sorprende, tienes una mirada intelectual, una mirada de que te gusta leer demasiado. Candy asintió.

\- Sí, me encanta hacerlo. Candy salió de su estupor y correspondió a esa bella sonrisa.

\- Tú, ¿Qué estás estudiando? Preguntó Candy mientras caminaba hacia su mesa donde estaba estudiando, este chico bello la siguió.

\- Yo estoy estudiando la carrera de veterinario zootecnista. Contestó Albert sentándose con ella en su mesa.

\- Es una carrera muy interesante, te deben gustar los animalitos ¿verdad?

\- Así es, aunque mi padre está que no lo cree, él tenía otros planes. Contestó.

\- ¿Así? ¿Qué planes tenía para ti? Preguntó curiosa. - Claro, si se puede saber.

\- Claro que puedes saber, el quería que estudiara Administración de Empresas, el quiere que dirija sus negocios, pero yo tengo mis propios planes. Comentó. Candy sintió una profunda admiración por este chico, le parecía tan centrado, sabía lo que quería. Se quedaron viendo fijamente. Sus miradas conectaron, Candy.

\- Pero, que despistado, no me he presentado. - Soy Albert... bueno William Albert Andrew, pero para ti sólo Albert. Dijo Albert extendiendo la mano.

\- Yo, soy Candice White, pero me puedes decir Candy. Contestó estrechando su mano. Su cuerpo se estremeció a tal grado que sintió una mezcla de sensaciones que no pudo descifrar, emoción, alegría, miedo, excitación.

A partir de ese momento se hicieron muy buenos amigos, aunque sus clases no les permitían verse seguido, acordaron verse todos los viernes después de clases, salían a caminar, estudiaban juntos, paseaban en parques, salían al cine, a comer, la pasaban muy divertidos, Candy pudo darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que es Albert, un ser honesto, caballeroso y divertido, con sus carácter y sus detalles no fue difícil caer rendida ante él. Aunque Candy se mantuvo firme en no volver a entregar su corazón. No pudo evitar, enamorarse de Albert. Pero su promesa de no ceder ante esos sentimientos, siempre se mantuvo a raya y dejaba claro que sólo eran buenos amigos.

William Albert Andrew, pertenece a una de las más poderosas familias, heredero del imperio que su abuelo y padre forjaron con esfuerzo y dedicación. Pero a Albert no le interesaba nada de eso, solo quería ser él y lograr sus sueños. Pero al ser el primogénito por derecho debía continuar el legado. Por tal motivo tenía fuertes discusiones con su padre. Albert había perdido a su madre años atrás, solo era él y su hermano menor. Archibolt Andrew, él era el indicado para suceder a su padre. Pero el señor William estaba reacio a permitir que su hijo, no continuara con la tradición. Además de que Albert estaba comprometido a casarse con Linda Hamilton. Heredera de un gran emporio de farmacéuticas. A Albert no le interesaba nada de eso, sus intereses eran dedicarse al mundo ganadero, cuando niño le había llamado la atención ese estilo de vida, su abuelo por parte de su madre se dedicaba a esa vida y cuando iban a pasar vacaciones en su enorme Hacienda, le gustaba recorrer los campos a caballo con su abuelo, que al fallecer le heredó todos sus bienes, cuando niño le gustaba ver como cuidaban a los animales, fue testigo varias veces de ver como nacian las potrillos o becerritos. Desde pequeño le intereso ese mundo. Pero su padre no pensaba permitir que su hijo fuera un insignificante ranchero. Pero Albert al tener un carácter fuerte y decisivo, optó por estudiar lo que él quería. Sólo queria terminar su carrera, después se iría a dirigir el legado de su abuelo. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular por su padre.

Albert está enfocado en su futuro y sus planes son independizarse así tenga que renunciar a su legado. Siempre contó con el apoyo de su abuelo. Siempre le inculcó el amor al trabajo y le enseñó que la felicidad radica en las pequeñas cosas, esas cosas que te hacen feliz, lo material y lujos, no te hace una persona feliz, su abuelo decía, que la felicidad está a su alrededor, un amanecer, un nuevo día, el canto de los pájaros, la humildad, la empatía y el amor al prójimo. Albert creció con esos valores y los integró a su modo de vida. Por eso siempre estaba feliz y hacia feliz a los que lo conocían.

Cuando conoció a Candy le pareció que todo se iluminaba verla en la biblioteca alcanzando esos libros, no dudó en ayudarle, pero cuando vio de cerca esos ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente atraído, le gustó inmediato, pero la ve tan reacia a él, como amiga es estupenda, pero no le permite acercamiento alguno en el plano amoroso, cuando le preguntó si tenía novio o si había tenido en algún momento, Candy cambió de humor abruptamente.

Ese día Albert había invitado a Candy de pic nic, la llevó a su lugar favorito. Iban bien surtidos de provisiones. Albert la llevó a un bosque donde la vegetación se veía realmente hermosa, se acomodaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, a unos pasos había un riachuelo, ese día era demasiado caluroso, así que juguetearon en el agua, con sus ropas, dado que no iban preparados, pero no les importó juguetear mojandose. Entre risas y bromas acabaron empapados pero no importó dado que hacía bastante calor.

\- Jajajajaja Albert ya no jajajajaja eres un tramposo eeee. Decía Candy divertida.

\- Tramposo ¿dices? Cuando fuiste tú que me hundiste al agua y trague buches jajajajajaja reían divertidos.

Salieron del agua tratando de escurrirse lo mas que podían, no traían toalla u otras ropas. Pero daba igual.

\- Muero de hambre. Dijo Candy sonriente. Albert no podía articular palabra dado que no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo la ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo dejaba ver su estilizada figura. Candy se dio cuenta y se sonrojo, se adelantó no quería que Albert se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, no se perdonaría que ocurriera una desgracia, no debía enamorarse.

\- ¡Hey! Esperame pequeña traviesa. Corrió Albert tras de ella. Albert aunque se sintió triste, se sintió celoso. - Acaso tendrá algún novio. Pensó. - Debo preguntar antes de que pierda la cabeza por ella. Albert decidido.

Candy llegó donde tenían todo dispuesto para comer, se sentó en la frazada que habían tendido.

\- Albert, que esperas, muero de hambre. Gritó Candy mordiendo una manzana. Albert se acercó. Se sentó junto a ella.

\- Eres eres una pequeña glotona. Dijo Albert divertido.

\- Albert, ¿te estás burlando de mi? Dijo Candy supuestamente indignada pero moría de risa.

\- Degustaron sus riquísimos alimentos, platicaron de todo, adentrándose a cosas más personales.

\- Candy, ¿tienes novio? ¿O has tenido novios? Preguntó Albert moría saberlo, estaba prendado de Candy. Quería algo más.

Candy inmediatamente cambio su semblante, no podía contar nada de su vida privada, y mucho menos la tragedia que la acechaba, no podía abrirse a él acerca de su maldición, que pensaría de ella, estaba de locos todo, así que optó por lo más cruel.

\- Albert, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia. Albert se sintió avergonzado y triste por que imagino que ante todo eran amigos.

\- Tienes razón, disculpa no pensé que te fueras a molestar. Después de esa pregunta todo se tornó frío. Ya no podían estar a gusto.

\- Creo que ya es tarde, ¿podemos retirarnos? Preguntó Candy. Albert solo asintió. Guardaron todo y el regreso fue en total silencio.

Se despidieron, pero Albert no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

\- Candy, ¿qué te sucedió para que te cerraras de esta manera? Es la primera vez que me importa alguien y no me daré por vencido.

\- Candy me gustas, te quiero... debo saber que ocultas. Pensó decidido.

Aunque Candy era un mar de remordimientos y preocupación.

\- Pero, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Cómo pude echar a perder nuestra salida? Fui una grandísima grosera, Albert, me gustas... te quiero, ¡lo quiero! Dije lo quiero... No, no puede ser, no puedo permitirme sentir amor por nadie, pero él es diferente, me siento tan bien con él.

Pasaron varios días y Albert no había asistido a la Facultad, Candy quería verlo, quería disculparse por lo grosera que fue. Pero Albert nada, su corazón le dolía, estaba preocupada por él.

\- Candy, ¿qué te pasa? Te ves muy triste y estresada. Preguntó Paty. Candy salió de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Eh! No, no me pasa nada, estoy apurada tenemos bastantes proyectos por entregar.

\- Tienes razón, oye y ¿qué paso con ese rubio hermoso que siempre te espera los viernes. Ya no te he visto con él.

\- Nada, no pasa nada, creo que no ha venido a la facultad.

\- oye y ¿que se traen? ¿Son novios? Preguntó Paty curiosa.

\- No, solo somos amigos, no idea del por que no ha venido. Sólo espero que este bien. Espero que no esté enfermo. Dijo Candy realmente preocupada.

Lo que no sabía Candy es que Albert había tenido que salir de viaje, por orden de su padre. Llegarían al país la familia Hamilton. Y William comprometió a Albert para que fuera por ellos. Vendría la que supuestamente es su prometida. Albert no encontró ninguna excusa para negarse. Ya faltaba poco para terminar su carrera e independizarse, quería llevar la fiesta en paz con su padre. No quería arruinar su oportunidad de terminar sus estudios varias veces su padre amenazó con truncarlos.

A Albert no le agradaba la idea de ver a Linda, no quería alimentar esperanzas no la veía como su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos. Linda era una mujer sumamente superficial y presumida, para ella lo mas importante es es estatus y el poder. Aunque se casara con ella, no podría vivir así una vida tan snob, aunque Linda es espectacularmente hermosa, no le atrae de ninguna manera.

\- Candy... Pensó Albert.

Como era de esperarse, todo estaba fríamente calculado por el señor William, sus intenciones eran, hacer oficial el compromiso de Albert con Linda.

Por fin Albert asistío a la Facultad, moría por ver a Candy, la había extrañado demasiado. Le abriría su corazón, le daría a conocer sus sentimientos. Si ella lo aceptaba, lo dejaría todo, renunciaría a su familia. La buscó en sus horas libres. La vio sentada en una banca, estaba con su amiga Paty. Se acercó a ellas. Candy nada mas verlo se alegró sobremanera.

\- Hola, chicas... ¿cómo están? Saludo Albert.

-Albert, que gusto verte, ¿donde te has metido? Paty sonrió y se fue les daría privacidad. Sabía que aunque Candy lo negara, sabía que su amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese guapo hombre.

\- ¿Por qué, no habías venido? ¿todo bien? Yo... Quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez, me comporte grosera contigo. Albert moría por estrecharla entre sus brazos. Como la había extrañado.

\- No tiene importancia, estuve fuera unos días, tuve que cumplir una encomienda de mi padre. Por eso no pude venir. Albert respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima, ese día Candy se veía realmente hermosa y sexy, portaba una minifalda de mezclilla que la hacían lucir unas hermosas piernas. Albert no podía dejar de verla. Candy moto su escrutinio y se sonrojo en el acto. A Albert le causó gusto.

-Quizás tenga alguna oportunidad. Pensó esperanzado.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Preguntó Albert. Candy asintió.

\- Ven, vamos a dar un paseo. Albert la tomó de la mano, Candy quería desfallecer de emoción.

\- A quien engaño, me muero por él. Mi corazón late y muero de felicidad cada que estoy con él. Quiero abrazarlo y muero por besarle. Pensaba Candy.

Se fueron ambos olvidando sus clases, pero no importó. Llegaron a su parque favorito. Albert no quería esperar más. Le declararía su amor y si ella no aceptaba pues al menos lo intentó. Se sentaron en el pasto a la sombra de los árboles.

\- Candy, me gustas mucho... Dijo Albert de manera rápida. Candy no sabía que decir, sentía alegría, felicidad pero, el miedo la ponía mal.

\- Se que llevamos poco tiempo de tratarnos, pero... Sólo se que quiero estar contigo, pienso en ti día y noche. Quiero saber si puedo tener alguna oportunidad contigo, claro está si no tienes algún compromiso. Ahí estaba lo había dicho. Candy se derritio de emoción, pero seguía con su lucha interior de dejarse llevar, darse la oportunidad, o definitivamente alejarlo. Pero sólo pensar no verlo mas, le dolía su corazón, en su interior moría por tenerlo a su lado, moría por abrazarlo y besarlo, no sabía por qué, pero quería estar con él y no le importaba nada mas.

\- Albert, no estoy con nadie, no tengo novio, Albert... también me gustas, me gustas demasiado pero... Albert no dejó que terminara, ya no pudo aguantar mas, se acercó y la besó. Y la conexión se dio mágicamente. Era luna llena.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización... ya se que es capítulo corto, espero subir mañana. Gracias por su apoyo y me alegran el dia con sus mensajes. Les comento que estoy en recta final de este proyecto que se alargó un poco más, pero como saben solo fue por cumplir dinámica de noche de brujas. Estamos a tres capítulos para concluir. Saludos a todas y las invitó a leer LUJURIA. Pasen excelente noche.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores.**

 **Enamorados...**

A partir de ese momento Albert y Candy iniciaron una relación, se adoraban, Candy lo idolatraba, su corazón latía, vivía por él, hizo caso omiso a esa vocecita interior, no podía evitar amar a este hombre, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, Candy se dejó llevar, jamas jamás se había sentido así de enamorada. Hacían planes, Albert quería todo con ella.

\- Candy cuando terminemos la carrera, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿sabes? nos iremos a vivir al rancho de mi abuelo, tú podrás escribir y publicaras un libro, tendremos muchos hijos. Te amo mi amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Dijo Albert enamorado, la adoraba no concibia su vida ya sin ella, en tan poco tiempo no podía estar sin ella. Candy escuchaba embelezada, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

\- Te amo Albert, te seguiré a donde sea sólo quiero estar contigo. Te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi. Decía Candy felíz. Albert la tomó del talle la acercó a él y la beso con todo su amor, con toda su desesperación, quería fundirse en ella. Candy correspondió entregada. Ambos se deseaban no sólo carnalmente sino se deseaban en todo sentido. Candy lo amaba tanto que moría por estar con él íntimamente. Su cuerpo exigía todo de él. Albert había adquirido un departamento, nadie conocía ese lugar, lo compro para alejarse de todo y todos, lo compro por que, podía escapar del ojo de su padre, era su lugar favorito. Candy era la única que conocía ese lugar. Así que estaba en su lugar favorito con su persona favorita. Los besos se intensificaron, el deseo y el amor se prendió, Albert exploraba, el hermoso cuerpo de Candy, ella se dejaba hacer, se sentía morir de placer. Albert tocó sus senos delicadamente, Candy jadeo de placer.

\- ¡Oh! Albert...

\- Candy, eres realmente hermosa, pero no quiero presionarte... te amo demasiado.

\- Hazme tuya amor, moriré si no lo haces, Te amo... quiero estar contigo. Dijo Candy suplicante. Albert no lo pensó más.

Sin dejarse de besar, fueron desprendiendose de sus ropas, Albert admiraba cada parte de su anatomia, deslizó sus labios en todo su cuerpo, Candy se retorcia de placer, se sentía extasiada, se sentía amada, correspondida.

\- Candy... eres mía, solo mía, tú y yo, por siempre. Decía Albert a cada beso que daba. Le parecía la mujer más perfecta. Se estaba tomando su tiempo, quería conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo, quería grabarse todo de ella, quería grabarse cada gesto de placer, adoraba la expresión de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Candy se sentía en la Luna, se sentía sumamente felíz. Candy disfrutaba las atenciones recibidas por este hermoso caballero. Sus cuerpos desnudos uniéndose en el va y ven, sin siquiera llegar todavía a la compenetración, solo besos, caricias... promesas y juramentos.

\- Candy, después de esto no hay manera, que te puedas deshacer de mi, por favor te suplico... déjame entrar en ti, permite ser uno contigo. Dijo Albert. Candy suspiro de amor, no deseaba otra cosa más en la vida.

\- Tomame amor mío, soy tuya en cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma. Candy se abrió para él, Albert entró en ella, encontró la gloria. Albert, comprendió que la virtud de Candy estaba intacta y se sintió dichoso ser él único hombre de su vida. Se prometió así mismo ser el último hombre de su vida. Candy sintió dolor, pero era más fuerte su amor y su deseo que se acopló inmediato a él.

\- Candy, mi vida, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te prometo que pase lo que pase, jamás escuchame bien, jamás dejaré de amarte. Decía Albert perdiéndose en ella.

\- Albert... te amo... solo se que te amo... Decía Candy enamorada. Albert no dejaba de besarla deseaba fundirse en ella, quería transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella. Vino lo inevitable. Albert aceleró sus movimientos.

\- ¡Oh! Albert... esto es maravilloso, no pares por favor.

\- Candy... a partir de hoy te prometo, que serás mi único gran amor, seras el amor de mi vida. Dijo Albert entrando en ella. Sus cuerpos vibrando de amor puro. Vino el clímax, . Ambos sudorosos y con los efectos de tan grandioso orgasmo. Se miraban fijamente adorandose.

\- Candy... desde ahora somos tú y yo, te amo... Candy se sentía en el cielo.

\- Albert... solo tú de ahora en adelante. Prometió Candy. Se besaron nuevamente.

 **Mientras en otro lugar...**

\- Señor William, realmente no se por que pidió a mi familia y a mi, que vinieramos de tan lejos, Albert ha sido muy grosero en estos dos meses no ha pasado tiempo conmigo, además se le ve diferente, sí, antes lo era pero, por lo menos salíamos y la pasábamos bien. Ahora me evita, él no reconoce compromiso alguno conmigo. Reclamó Linda. William había notado el cambio de su hijo. No se le había visto todos estos días. - ¿Donde te meteras? Pensó William.

 **Flash back**

 _\- Albert, ¿dónde te has metido estos días? Tienes un compromiso con Linda. Regaño el señor William._

 _\- Padre, ya le dije que no me interesa ningún compromiso con ella, no la amo, por favor no insista. Contestó Albert fastidiado. - Le aviso que no estaré estos días, estaré con un amigo, estamos en prácticas. Comentó Albert._

 _\- Albert, sabes que este compromiso es un hecho, mi palabra está de por medio. No puedo quedar mal, además esta de por medio todo lo que tenemos. Debes cumplir como lo que eres un Andrew. Además debes saber que en un dos por tres te tiro tu teatrito de esa mediocre carrera, ¿crees que el siguiente sucesor será un simple veterinario? y peor aún un ¡vil ranchero! No, de verdad tu abuelo, alimentó ese absurdo modo de vida, pero como mi primogénito, serás mi sucesor. Albert guardó silencio. Debía aguantar, faltaba poco para graduarse y así podría independizarse. Le daría por su lado por el momento. Pensó Albert._

 **Final Flash back**

\- Linda, tienes una semana para organizar, la noche de compromiso, te doy carta abierta para que planees a tú gusto, no escatimes en gastos, todo va por mi cuenta. Dijo William Entregando una tarjeta de crédito. Linda sonrió satisfecha.

\- Perfecto, me pondré en eso inmediato, le pediré ayuda a mi madre. William asintió y vio como Linda salía de su despacho.

\- Albert... no harás tu santa voluntad, te casaras con Linda Hamilton es lo que te conviene. Pero investigare tus movimientos, ¿qué has hecho todos estos días? William no se metia en sus cosas pero desde que llegó su prometida, no se le veía en la mansión. Pero ahora investigará donde se mete y con quién se ve, Albert le había dicho que estaría con un amigo. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Candy llegaba a su casa, se le veía inmensamente feliz, su tía a Doroty la veía diferente. - Candy... te vez como, Rosemary, cuando se enamoró de tu padre. Pensó Doroty triste y preocupada. Tenía miedo a lo que podía suceder.

\- Candy, Te has enamorado...¿verdad? Preguntó directamente. Candy se sonrojo y se le dibujó en automático una gran sonrisa, Candy proyectaba felicidad. No mentiría a su tía.

\- Tía... no puedo mentirte, estoy enamorada, no lo pude evitar, lo amo, con todo mi ser, se lo que puede suceder y la maldición que me persigue, pero no puedo evitarlo... quiero estar con él. Lo siento tía, moriré si no estoy con él. Doroty escuchó esos argumentos y pareció escuchar a Rosemary otra vez. - Se repite la historia. Pensó triste y preocupada.

 **Continuara...**

 **Chicas buenas noches, les dejo actualización... les mando saluditos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno, época actual. Historia irreal y fantasía. Por motivo de noche de brujas y día de muertos.**

 **Desgracias**

Doroty tenía días que veía a candy diferente, con un brillo en su mirada, mirada que reconoció al instante, mirada que había visto antes en los ojos de Rosemary. Cuando su hermana se enamoró, amó intensamente, se entregó en cuerpo y alma, por eso cuando George le fue infiel, sucedió una gran desgracia. Rosemary enloqueció de dolor, no concibia la vida sin él. Candy era muy pequeña y omitió los detalles, pero ahora debía hablar con ella, debía saber los alcances que tenía, esa maldición.

\- Candy, desde hace dias te ves diferente, ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Preguntó Doroty. Candy dejó de cantar, desde que se entregó a Albert, todo era de color de rosa, todo lo veía diferente, era inmensamente, feliz. No ha querido contar nada a su tía, porque ya sabía lo que le diría, pero ella amaba con toda su alma a Albert y creé ciegamente en él. No había manera de que Albert la traicionara.

\- Tía, no me pasa nada, estoy igual que siempre. Contestó Candy. A Doroty le dolió la falta de confianza.

\- Candy, ¿desde cuándo existen secretos entre nosotras?. Comentó Doroty dolida.

\- Tía, yo...

\- ¿Quién es?. Fue directa.

\- ¿Quién es quién? Respondió con otra pregunta Candy.

\- ¿Quién es él? Y no me mientas, se que hay alguien, ¿de quién estas enamorada? Y no me mientas por que no estoy ciega ni tonta. Candy sopesó, su respuesta, estaba en dilema de aferrarse a lo primero, pero Doroty la miró fijamente, no podía mentir.

\- Se llama, Albert y... lo amo. Contestó firme.

\- Candy, sabes como terminará todo esto, ¿verdad?.

\- No tiene que terminar de ninguna manera, él me ama, es sincero y me pidió que me casara con él, le creo tía. Contestó Candy enamorada.

Doroty se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, Candy ya había entregado el corazón y el alma.

\- Candy, parece que estoy escuchando a tu madre, se repetirá la historia, sabes que no puedes estar con alguien, debes darte cuenta, están en riesgo ambos.

\- Tía, lo amo y no hay manera de que me aleje de él. Debes conocerlo, me ama, tenemos planes, ¿por qué, debo renunciar? es tan bueno, caballeroso y me adora. Defendía Candy.

\- Intimaste con él, ¿verdad?. Doroty lo sabía. Candy se quedó sorprendida por la aseveración. No podía contestar, ni negarlo.

\- Lo hiciste... Doroty confirmó.

\- ¡En que diablos estabas pensando! ¿Se cuidaron para evitar un embarazo? Preguntó molesta. Candy se quedó sin habla, no se cuidaron. Doroty supo de su irresponsabilidad.

\- Candy, sabes que puedes estar embarazada y, de que la misma historia se repita. ¡Eres una tonta! me decepcionas. Dijo Doroty molesta.

\- Sabes, jamás te he dicho como sucedieron las cosas con tus padres, y cometí ese error, por protegerte y para que no vivieras con esa carga de ser una bruja, o fenómeno, pero ahora comprendo que cometí un grave error, debí hacerte conciente, y es mi culpa todo lo que ha pasado, lo acepto.

\- Pero, debes saber, que traes en la sangre ese don o maldición, te hace vulnerable a todo tipo de emociones, emociones que no puedes controlar, todas las mujeres que nacieron con está maldición, llevan a límites inimaginables sus emociones, cuando aman entregan todo a manos llenas, aman a esa persona más que todo y todos, más que su vida misma, cuando se enfadan es a odiar y matar, cuando sufren y se deprimen es dejarse morir. - Tú madre, pasó por todo eso.

\- Tía, ¿ Qué pasó con ellos ? Preguntó Candy, siempre quiso saber lo que pasó con sus padres, sólo sabía que habían muerto en un accidente.

\- Tu madre, conoció a tu padre y lo amó intensamente en el primer momento que lo conoció. Tu madre entregó todo de ella, lo adoraba, vivía por él y para él, todo iba perfecto y se casaron, pero todo cambió cuando, tu madre se embarazo de ti... tu padre no quería hijos, tú madre fue tan feliz cuando supo que vendrías y se le rompió el corazón saber que George no opinaba igual, tú padre no dijo nada, se guardó su molestia, pero comenzó a portarse frío con tu madre, desapareció el gran amor que le profesaba, todo el embarazo lo pasó sin el apoyo de su gran amor. Después naciste, Rosemary pensó que al verte él cambiaría de opinión, pero no fue así.

Tu padre, no quería saber nada de ti, le reprochó que se embarazase, puesto que se cuidaban, tu madre sufría horrores, después de que salió embarazada, tu padre dejo de verla como mujer, al nacer tú, pensó que él sería el mismo de antes, no fue así. Tu padre ya estaba con otra mujer. Tu padre le pidió el divorcio, tu madre sufrió lo indeseable, se negó rotundamente, pero tu padre fue tan cruel, le dijo que ya no la amaba y que había conocido a otra mujer, que quería separarse de ella para formar un hogar. Tu madre quedó en shock cuando él le dijo todo esto. Tú padre se marchó de la casa. Tu madre enloqueció de dolor, se sintió herida, rechazada, tu madre murió. George le hizo llegar los papeles donde constaba que estaban divorciados. Eso la mató, se llenó de dolor y de ira. George se desentendio por completo de ti. Supo por los periódicos que se casaría.

\- Eso la destrozó aún aun mas, dejo de comer no dormía, no te atendía, yo te cuide, mi hermana estaba fuera de sí, vino su venganza... les deseó lo peor ya lo sabes luna llena y deseo morir con él. Juró que, si no era de ella no era de nadie, lo busco discutieron horrible, pero Rosemary comenzó a enojarse cada vez más, se encontraban en su departamento, Rosemary con sus poderes hizo explotar un tanque de gas y murieron de inmediato. Tu madre no pensó en nada. Concluyó Doroty.

\- No pensó en mi... Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos. - Seré capaz de hacer algo en contra de Albert. Pensó. Lo amo, pero si descubro que no ha sido honesto o me es infiel, me rompería el corazón. ¿Seré capaz de hacer lo mismo que mi madre?. Era su pregunta.

\- Candy, tu madre te amaba, pero lo que quiero que entiendas que, dado a su condición, sus emociones son volátiles, cuando se enojan no piensan actúan, o debo recordarte lo del pasado.

\- Tía, no me tortures por favor... se, que soy una asesina...

\- No, no lo eres... no sabías en ese entonces, fue mi culpa por ocultarte cosas. Pero, ahora lo sabes, necesito saber si, ¿estás preparada para otra decepción en caso de que tu Albert pueda fallarte? Por que no quiero vivir la misma pesadilla de antaño. Preguntó Doroty preocupada.

\- No, él no me fallará... nos amamos...

\- Lo mismo dijo tú madre, no existe garantía, los hombres son seres tan imperfectos... siempre te fallan, siempre. Candy estaba destrozada moralmente y llena de dudas. - Albert, no tú no me puedes fallar. Pensó Candy desesperada. Pero, se le vino a la mente, el hecho de que no sabe gran cosa de él, sólo sabe que estudia en la Universidad y de sus planes a futuro, no le ha hablado de su familia. Si se casan debe conocerlos.

\- Candy, aunque te duela debes dejarlo, tú relación es un albur, además si estás embarazada, la descendencia heredará esto y jamás para.

\- No, no puedo ni quiero alejarme de él, yo lo amo... y confió ciegamente en él.

\- Eres igual de necia que tu madre, pero una cosa si te digo, no estaré para ti si algo sucede. Estoy cansada de todo esto.

\- Me estás poniendo a ¿escoger? No es justo, no merezco ser ¿feliz?.

\- No, no lo dejaré y que sea lo que el destino quiera...

\- Entonces, ya está me iré de tú lado. Dijo Doroty molesta.

\- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, si quieres desaparecer de mi vida perfecto. Dijo Candy molesta. Zanjando la conversación.

Pero estas simples palabras, le pesarían demasiado, días después, Doroty moriría en un accidente.

 **En el presente...**

Candy, salió de sus recuerdos, como le dolió la muerte de su tía Doroty. Hasta hoy en día se sentía culpable por su muerte. De eso ya pasaron casi siete meses, le parece increíble que ya no este con ella.

Candy seguía en la cabaña, resguardada, hasta que pase la luna llena, era lo mejor. No quería, exponerse no ahora, era mejor alejarse de todos y mas de él, de Albert.

\- Albert. Suspiró y recordó, no podía evitar recordar.

Después de la muerte de su tía estaba inconsolable, Albert fue su apoyo, estuvo con ella en todo momento, se sentía reconfortada, se aferraba a él como lo único en su vida. Pero que lejos estaba de ser así.

Un día la abordó un tipo muy elegante, se presentó como el padre de Albert. Le salió con la noticia de que su hijo estaba comprometido.

Candy estaba en la Universidad, pero no tenía animos de estudia, seguia afectada por la muerte de su único familiar, su apoyo su segunda madre. Así que decidió retirarse de la escuela, Albert pasaría más tarde a visitarla. Candy se fue a su casa, no tenía cinco minutos de haber llegado, cuando tocaron a su puerta. Abrió.

\- Si, buenas tardes... ¿Qué se le ofrece. Saludó y preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Señorita, ¿Candice White? Preguntó. Recorriendo con su mirada. Candy se sintió incómoda.

\- Sí, soy Candice... ¿qué se le ofrece? ¿quién es usted? Preguntó angustiada.

\- Soy el padre de Albert. Contestó. Candy lo vio y se le hizo muy parecido a su Albert.

\- Soy William Andrew, esta visita no es de cortesía, me interesaba conocer el pasatiempo de mi hijo. Candy sintió que se abría la tierra.

\- ¿Pasatiempo?. Pensó Candy con una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

\- ¿De que está hablando?. Preguntó Candy con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Me dejaras pasar?. Candy lo dejó entrar. El señor William observó el lugar, aunque era pequeño el departamento, tenía lujos y la decoración de muy buen gusto, se sorprendió demasiado. Este hombre, nunca imaginaria que la descendencia de Candy era cien veces más adinerada que los mismísimos Andrew. Simplemente Candy se pudría en dinero, propiedades en todo el mundo, la descendencia de su clan no se igualaba a nadie. Doroty había decidido, vivir sin ostentación, no debían atraer la atención, si vivían cómodas y sólo ocupaban lo necesario para vivir decentemente, sin presumir y arrogancias. Si el señor William, hubiera sabido esto o hubiera investigado a fondo. Nunca diría esto.

El señor William tomó asiento. Candy le ofreció una bebida solo por cortesia. Candy temblaba de nervios.

\- Iré directamente al grano, mi hijo solo ha estado jugando contigo, como todo hombre, esta echando una cana al aire antes de casarse. Si te ha prometido algo, no es nada serio... el está comprometido desde hace tanto tiempo. Candy escuchaba esto, en cámara lenta. No podía creer lo que este señor decía.

\- Albert, no, tú no, por favor no. Pensó. Se sintió mareada. Camino hacia el sofa, imperventilo, su vista se nublo, el señor William corrió hacia ella, apenas logró llegar la tomó en brazos. Candy perdió el conocimiento.

 **Continuará...**

 **Chicas a un capítulo de concluir este proyecto, se extendió un poco más de lo pactado jajajaja de ser un one shot terminó en fic. Les recuerdo que está historia es de fantasía y paranormal. También les comento que pronto subiré nuevo proyecto navideño, les adelanto se llamará DESEO NAVIDEÑO 2 las que me siguen leyeron en año pasado deseo navideño... no es la continuación de ese relato, será temática diferente. Les agradezco su apoyo para con está historia... en el siguiente capítulo personalizare los saludos y agradecimientos. Pasen excelente noche. Besos a todas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Aporte noche de brujas y día de muertos.**

 **Maldición de luna llena**

 **Corazón roto.**

William tomó a candy y la recosto en su sofá.

\- Señorita, señorita. El señor William dando palmaditas en su mano para que recobrara el sentido. Candy no duró demasiado sin conocimiento. Abrió lentamente los ojos, vio a su lado a este hombre que le había dado la peor de las noticias. Candy se resistía a creer lo dicho.

\- Sí, estoy bien... ¿por qué? ¿Por que me dice todo esto? No le creo... dijo Candy, saliendo de su estupor. No puede ser cierto, su hijo y yo nos amamos, tenemos planes juntos. Dijo Candy con verdad. El señor William, fue a donde había dejado su portafolios, sacó un periódico y se lo entregó a Candy.

Candy tomó el periódico con sus manos temblorosas, se sentía mareada y con náuseas. Pero debo a saber la verdad, ahí estaba la nota. Donde se anunciaba el próximo viernes el compromiso entre Albert Andrew y Linda Hamilton. Candy imperventilo, su mirada borrosa, no quería caer en cuenta.

\- Váyase por favor... pidió Candy.

\- Espero que te haya quedado claro que sólo eres un pasatiempo para mi hijo. Si no se lo contrario...

\- De lo contrario ¿qué?. Contestó Candy sacando ya el carácter.

\- No, te conviene enfrentarte a mi. Contestó arrogante William.

\- No señor, es usted el que no debe amenazar, usted no sabe realmente con quien se mete. Contestó Candy altanera. Con su mirada inyectada de ira.

\- Larguese, si sabe lo que le conviene. Amenazó Candy. El señor William vio un brillo tenebroso en su mirada, no pudo evitar sentir un frío escalofrío, quiso sostener la mirada a Candy, pero no pudo hacerlo. Y salió de la propiedad. Candy al tener todavía el periódico en mano, ¿Qué se creé para amenazarme? ¡PUDRASE! su ira se intensificó, tenía una lucha interna le había prometido a su tía Doroty en su lecho de muerte que jamás se dejaría dominar por sus instintos. Pero era difícil, quería vengarse, quería odiarlos.

 **Flash back**

 **HOSPITAL**

 _\- Tía, no te mueras, por favor... eres mi única familia. Lloraba Candy ya no podían hacer nada por ella._

 _\- Candy... cariño, se que voy a morir, prometeme que harás hasta lo imposible, por controlarte. Dijo Doroty angustiada. Candy prometio al ver la preocupación en su mirada._

 _\- Sí tía... te lo prometo..._

 _\- Debes... aislarte... esos días debes ocultarte... prometelo... los doctores se quedaban intrigados por esa petición pero no opinaban._

 _\- Lo prometo tía... murió en ese momento._

 _\- Descansa en paz. Dijo Candy llorando._

 **Final Flash back**

\- Dios, ayúdame a cumplir la promesa, se que no soy digna de pedirte algo, ¿Qué soy en realidad? ¿a quién me debo? Realmente querido Dios, me creaste ¿así? Fue tu voluntad el que yo tuviera poderes, o soy una aberración de la vida. He cometido errores, pero por qué la gente se ensaña conmigo, este hombre no merece nada. Albert, tú no por favor, mi corazón me duele... Me duele demasiado. En eso tocaron la puerta, sabía quién era.

Albert iba llegando al departamento y vio salir a su padre, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, lo alcanzó.

\- Padre, ¿Qué hace aquí?. Preguntó Albert con el corazón a puño. El señor Willian, apenas reponiéndose por lo sucedido con Candy.

\- Creíste, ¿qué no me enteraría de tus andadas? ¿a que estas jugando?, de verdad que no tienes vergüenza, manchar nuestro apellido por esta mujercita insignificante.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿qué le dijiste?. Preguntó Albert molesto.

\- Le dije la verdad, que este viernes se celebra tu compromiso y muy pronto tu boda.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste? la amo y no permitiré que te entrometas, no me casaré con Linda, no la amo. Te juro que si Candy me deja, jamás escúchame jamás te lo perdonaré.

\- No me retes Albert, te quitaré todo, y no terminaras tu mediocre carrera, te he dejado jugar al veterinario, pero es una carrera vulgar e inferior. Te recuerdo que eres un Andrew, y como tu padre, se lo que te conviene. Albert apretaba los puños de coraje.

\- ¿Qué me quitarás? ¿tu fortuna? ¿tú legado? no me importa nada de eso, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero una cosa sí te digo, no me apartaras de ella, la amo. No asistiré a esa noche de compromiso, te prometo que no me casaré con nadie que tú me impongas. Le dijo Albert alejándose. Albert estaba con el alma en un hilo, no quería perder a Candy, cometió un grave error, pensó burlar a su padre, lograr terminar su carrera, faltaba poco, para liberarse de él, al morir su abuelo, su madre quedó de albacea de su herencia y al morir su madre su padre quedó al manejo de su herencia que le dejó su abuelo, no podía disponer de ello, dentro de un año, año que le falta por concluir sus estudios. Por eso debía aceptar sus impocisiones, solo hasta que pueda hacer uso de lo que le corresponde y no por ambicioso si no por que es el único recuerdo que le queda de su abuelo y su madre, ellos le enseñaron a amar sus tierras la vida de campo. Su padre siempre amenazando con vender o desbaratar todo lo que su abuelo forjó.

Albert tocó como poseso la puerta. Candy abrió nada más verla, supo que todo estaba mal.

\- Candy...

\- Es... ¿verdad esto?. Preguntó Candy, abanicando el periódico.

\- Sí. Contestó Albert.

\- Eres, despreciable... jugaste conmigo, ¿por qué Albert?

\- Déjame explicarte, por favor...

\- No, vete... no quiero saber nada de ti.

\- Candy, por favor...

\- Vete, te odio... no debí confiar nunca en ti. Me fallaste.

\- Candy, déjame explicarte...

\- No, dije que te fueras, no fuiste sincero en un principio, me has destrozado.

\- No me iré hasta que me escuches... sí, omiti cosas, mi padre cree que puede manipularme, él me comprometió desde chico, yo no lo sabía, a mi padre lo deslumbra el poder y el estatus... tuve que ceder por que...

\- No me interesa, me mentiste... vete.

\- No mi amor...

\- No, soy tu amor, vete, es lo mejor, Candy no podía controlar su ira por más tiempo, esto le sobrepasaba. - Vete, Albert, por tu bien debes irte. Albert se acercó quiso abrazarla.

\- QUE TE LARGUES. Gritó Candy... ya sin control. No podía evitar esas emociones. Su lucha interna por no maldecir y vengarse hacían mella en sus emociones, debía correrlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero Albert no tenía ninguna intención de claudicar.

Pero, Candy sabía que si no se marchaba Albert, todo podría suceder. Necesitaba alejarse de él. Y más por que hoy era un dia peligroso una noche peligrosa.

\- Vete Albert, no es buen momento para, hablar... debes irte, necesito tranquilizarme... hablaremos más tarde. Vete. Albert asintió y salió.

\- Te amo Candy... debes creerlo, regreso mas tarde. Candy no lo volteó a ver solo asintió. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba. Candy entró de inmediato a su cuarto tomó una maleta, empaco lo necesario y se marchó a su lugar favorito, su refugio. Por primera vez se obligó a dominar sus instintos, no podría hacer daño alguno... amaba demasiado a su hombre, pero no podía estar cerca de él, le haría daño. Candy dejó su departamento, fue directamente a la estación de tren compró un boleto, a Michigan, se aislara por un tiempo... se fue a su cabaña cerca de Lakewood.

Candy lleva semanas recluida... en su hermosa cabaña. Para ser exactos dos meses, no quiere regresar, no sabe manejar esta situación, no quiere hacer más daño. Ha logrado calmar su ira, a pesar de que Albert, si se comprometió, se enteró por su amiga Paty, que se llevó a cabo la noche de compromiso y están a dos semanas de contraer matrimonio. A Candy le dolió demasiado, pero hubo algo que cambió su perspectiva, comprendió que ama con locura a Albert, pero aceptó su realidad, ahora comprendió que no puede hacer una vida normal, como cualquier mujer, su maldición no se lo permite. Comprendió que el lugar de Albert, es otro pero no con ella. Lo ama demasiado, que moriría si ella fuera la causante de su perdición. Por ese amor que le tiene, lo dejó ir.

\- Albert, perdoname, te amo demasiado, y por eso debemos estar separados. No quiero dañarte a ti, ni a los tuyos. Pero me quedó con lo mejor de ti... pensó Candy acariciando su abdomen. En efecto Candy, quedó embarazada.

Candy frente a la chimenea, con su corazón lleno de amor, y felicidad absoluta. Su bebé concebido en una noche de Luna llena.

 **Fin**

 **¿EPÍLOGO? ¿qué opinan?**

 **Chicas buenas noches les dejo el final de maldición de Luna llena. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Este proyecto que fue pensado como un one shot y se prolongó más de lo debido... las invitó a leer mi nuevo fic. Con motivo la mejor fecha de todo el año... Deseo navideño 2.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Historia irreal y fantasía.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

Cuando Albert fue ha buscar, a Candy tocó y tocó, como nadie abrió, se preocupó demasiado, así que sacó su llave, llave que le había entregado Candy un tiempo atrás. Después de intimar su compenetración y confianza se intensificó.

Albert entró y al poner un pie en el interior, sintió una frialdad, su corazón sintió que se había ido. Entró como desesperado buscando en todas las habitaciones y nada.

Llegó a la habitación de Candy, a la que fuera testigo de tantas entregas donde Albert la hiciera su mujer. Vio que había sacado algunas cosas. Se sentó en la cama, se tomó el cabello con ambas manos.

\- No, Candy... ¿por qué no me esperaste? Tenía que explicarte. Decía Albert con dolor. Levantó la vista y vio escrito algo en el gran espejo de su tocador. Había unas palabras escritas con un plumón negro.

" Albert, por tu bien no me busques, te amo pero no podemos estar juntos, así como tu ocultaste cosas, yo también a ti... aunque lo mío es difícil de creer, mi secreto puede joder la vida de los tuyos, si no es que ya lo hice... quise parar juro que quise, pero no pude hacerlo... siempre supe que no existía un nosotros, te amo Albert eso es una gran verdad, y por que te amo, no quiero dañarte, no me busques".

Albert al leer esto se le hizo confuso todo, a que se refería con ese secreto y de que puede joder la vida de los tuyos.

\- No, mi vida... tú no me puedes dejar así, te buscaré y juro que te encontraré. ¡Eres mía! Sólo mía... dijo Albert decidido. Estaba muy molesto con su padre.

\- Padre, esto si no pienso tolerarlo, me vas a escuchar, ahora si no me importa nada, Candy es más importante que todo. Salió decidido a enfrentar a su padre. Y te buscaré Candy te encontraré y jamás te irás de mi lado, no se que secreto ocultes, pero tu y yo estaremos juntos. ¡lo juro! Albert fue directo a la mansión nada más llegar fue abordado por Linda.

\- Hola mi amor, que bueno que llegas, debemos ponernos de acuerdo con lo de la noche de compromiso y quiero que...

Albert venía tan enfadado, enfrentaría a su padre pero antes entraría a su habitación y haría sus maletas, había decidido abandonar la mansión esa misma tarde. Pero Linda se había atravesado en su camino.

\- Sigues todavía con la idea de que, tú y yo nos ¿casaremos? Eres tonta o te haces, dime, ¿cuantas veces necesito decirte, que tú y yo no estamos comprometidos? Hasta ¿cuándo vas a continuar con está farsa? Dímelo. Linda se quedó sorprendida le su respuesta.

\- Tú padre...

\- Mi padre, ¿qué? Preguntó Albert.

\- Tú padre dice que... Sólo balbuceaba Linda.

\- ¡Mi padre nada! no pienso casarme contigo, ni ahora ni nunca, ¡grabatelo! No te amo y nunca lo haré... yo estoy con otra mujer y solo con ella, me casare. Albert decidido.

\- ¿Quién diablos te te crees? ¿Por qué me hablas así? Dijo Linda enfadada.

\- Me preguntas ¿quien soy? Soy un hombre enamorado pero no de ti. Así que tu y yo nada. Lo siento no te amo. Dijo Albert. Subiendo ya las escaleras. Entró a su habitación, metió lo más indispensable en una maleta, tomó sus ahorros, bastantes generosos, podría sobrevivir un tiempo en lo que buscaba a su necia mujer. Todo lo hizo en tiempo récord.

Bajo y se disponía a salir, pero su padre salió a su encuentro, Linda ya lo había informado de todo.

\- Albert, espera. Ordenó su padre. Albert, se detuvo.

\- Padre, no... no empiece. Dijo Albert no quería faltarle al respeto.

\- Vas a tirar todo, ¡por la borda! Todo por una mujercita que no vale la pena. Dijo William altanero.

\- Padre, callese... es la última vez que insulta a mi mujer, me voy y sí, no quiero nada de usted y si piensas amenazarme con lo de la herencia de mi abuelo. Puede quedarse con ella, nunca me importó como un bien material con el que me iba a resolver la vida, simplemente lo quería por motivos sentimentales. Pero, no haré más su voluntad. Algún día terminaré mis estudios por mi cuenta y llegado el día podré reclamar lo que me corresponde, no quiero nada de usted, no me interesa su legado ni su fortuna. He soportado todo por querer conservar algo que ponía feliz a mi madre, quería tener algo de ella, usted sabe lo que le gustaba esa vida de campo, y usted la alejó ella murió con la nostalgia de regresar un día a ese lugar, donde vivió sus mejores momentos, jamás le he perdonado que no haya cumplido su última voluntad, ella deseaba ser cremada y que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas en esos campos, donde fue tan feliz. Mi madre lo amaba e hizo lo que usted siempre deseo, y usted Padre... ¿realmente la amo? ¿que hizo usted por ella? Y no me salga que puso lujos y comodidades, mi madre nunca fue vanal ni materialista.

Agradezco a mi abuelo y a mi madre, por ellos soy el hombre que soy, jamás he querido ser como usted, nunca piensa en lo que nosotros queremos y deseamos, su vida siempre llena de imposiciones, pero ¡basta! No más.

\- No digas sandeces te casas y punto, no me harás quedar en ridículo, empeñe mi palabra y los Andrew somos hombres de honor.

\- Yo no prometí nada, no tengo por que sentirme comprometido con nadie.

\- Albert, no seas necio, todo esta listo para este viernes y...

\- Si tanto quiere ese compromiso, casese usted con ella, quizas sea eso lo que necesite, otra mujer. Pero una cosa si le digo padre, por su culpa Candy me dejó, y se fue, pero no celebre la buscaré y formare un hogar con ella. Pero si no logro mi cometido, jamás le perdonare que me haya separado de ella.

Terminó Albert, se fue dejando a su padre de una sola pieza. Albert abordó su camioneta, era de su propiedad, él la había comprado con lo ahorrado, había trabajado en una empresa a escondidas de su padre, logró juntar una buena cantidad y compró una camioneta pick Up tenía planes de mudarse , a la propiedad de su abuelo en Lakewood. Su abuelo tenía un hermoso rancho, su orgullo.

El señor William se quedó descolocado por lo dicho por su hijo, había querido echar al olvido aquella promesa, a su esposa, como osaba en decir que no la amaba, era su vida, pero le molestaba que su esposa deseará vivir en un lugar así, él le dio todo, lujos, joyas, viajes y siempre la veía infeliz, no le cabia en la cabeza que su mujer prefiriera, una vida simple y de un rancho. Y ni que decir de su suegro, le molestaba que siempre estuviera sucio, no le cabía en la cabeza que el fuera feliz con esa vida de huele a vacas y luego no conforme le llenan la cabeza a su único hijo, de que eso es vida. Por eso mantuvo alejado a su mujer de su padre. Pero, él adoraba a su familia, a su manera pero los amaba. Pero le ganaba más la arrogancia y esas ganas de salirse con la suya.

\- Te vas a casar con linda, es una promesa. Pensó William. El señor William siguió con los preparativos. - No siempre tiene que estar presente el novio, inventare un viaje. Así ganó tiempo y si es verdad que Candy te dejo, sabrá por el periódico que la fiesta de compromiso y la boda se llevará a cabo. Pensó el señor William.

Y así fue como sucedió. El señor William convenció a Linda de llevar a cabo la fiesta compromiso, sin la presencia de su hijo, argumentó que había salido de viaje por unas diligencias en sus oficinas de California, el señor Andrew le dio un anillo a Linda, para que lo luciera en la fiesta. Linda y sus padres, se guardaron la vergüenza en lo más hondo de su ser, no perderían todo esto, su padre necesitaba de esta unión para este enlace, se le resolvería la vida con este matrimonio.

La noche de compromiso fue publicada en todos los diarios del país. Obviamente Candy leyó la emotiva reseña. Eso le partió el corazón, pero no haría nada en contra de su gran amor. El señor William mando las fotos de Linda y Albert para que les hicieran fotoshop y aparecieran juntos.

\- Albert, mi amor... es mejor así, por tu seguridad. Pensaba Candy, triste ya que por lo que leyó faltaban pocos dias para el enlace.

Después de que Candy dejó el departamento y se fue a la cabaña, comenzó a sentirse muy mal, mareada, náuseas y vómitos, recordó lo que le dijo su tía, de lo de quedar embarazada. Sacó sus cuentas, se dio cuenta que tenía un retraso de cuatro semanas, ella siempre tan exacta, fue a la farmacia del pueblo y compró una prueba de embarazo, y salió totalmente positiva, se revisó con un doctor y en efecto le confirmo lo sabido, esto la lleno de alegría, fuera de verlo como una desgracia, para ella fue la mejor de sus alegrías. No le importa mas nada en la vida que no sea su bebé.

\- Te cuidaré mi pequeño, Bert. Candy muy en el fondo de su corazón creía que era un niño, guapísimo como su padre, y solo talvez romper la tradición del Clan. A pesar de la tristeza que pudiera tener por haber perdido a Albert, todo lo compensaba por la alegría de tener en su vientre el fruto de su amor. Albert amor mío, se felíz, te amaré por siempre. Pensaba Candy tocando su vientre al calor de la chimenea. Candy permanecería ahí hasta que pudiera dar a luz, quería estar alejada de la sociedad, quería mantenerse tranquila y sin el estrés que con lleva convivir con las personas. Sabía que tenía que trabajar en su paciencia y tolerancia. Para que en noche de Luna llena no cayera la desgracia. Candy estaba disfrutando de su soledad, terminó de recordar los motivos de su reclusión, estaba tranquila y con sus emociones controladas, entendió que el amor todo lo puede, ella sería incapaz de desearle mal alguno a su gran amor y menos al padre de su hijo.

\- Albert... amor mío, pensaras en mi. Pensó Candy. En ese momento escuchó como tocaban su puerta, se alarmó demasiado, la única persona que sabía de su ubicación, era su amiga Paty. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Llevándose una gran sorpresa. Estaba ante ella él, si Albert, el causante de sus suspiros, le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

\- Albert... pronunció con voz entrecortada. Albert la miró con embelezamiento. Quería reclamar pero al verla solo quería amarla.

\- Candy... no sabes lo que te he buscado, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿por qué me dejaste? Yo te amo... te hice una promesa, es mentira todo lo que te dijo mi padre, yo nunca acepte ningún compromiso, pero es tan necio, dime que me crees, por favor, dime que nada está perdido... por que eres mi vida y muero sin ti. Dijo Albert desesperado. Candy no podía creer que lo tenía frente a ella.

\- Albert, en verdad eres tú, pero, ¿cómo?, leí en el periódico acerca de que te casa en unas horas. Dijo Candy feliz pero dudosa.

Albert entró sin que Candy lo invitará cerró la puerta

\- No amor, eso fue una mentira de mi padre, lo planeó todo. Yo con la única que me casare, es contigo con nadie mas. Cuando regresé a tu departamento sufrí demasiado, no encontrarte, vi tu nota en el espejo, enfrenté a mi padre, me fui de su casa ese mismo día.

Te he buscado todo este tiempo, me he querido volver loco de la angustia. Pero, gracias a Dios, Paty me dijo donde estabas, no podía creer cuando me dijo que te habías mudado cerca de Lakewood, es el destino cariño, la hacienda y rancho de mi mi abuelo, está aquí cerca de tú propiedad, tarde que temprano te encontraría, pero ahora, aquí estoy... te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre. No se cual sea tu secreto y no me interesa, siempre que tú me ames como yo te amo. Dime que no me has dejado de amar... decía Albert desesperado. Candy, no podía resistirse a eso, lo adoraba más que todo.

\- No, no te he dejado de amar... Candy pronunció estas palabras maravillosas, a Albert le regresó el alma al cuerpo. Se acercó a ella. Candy temblaba de emoción. - Será esto, ¿amor? Será esto de lo que me decía mi tía Doroty. Lo amo tanto que no podría dañarlo aunque quisiera. Pensó Candy. Albert, la tomó en brazos, se aferró a ella, Candy se dejó hacer, Albert absorbió su aroma de sus hermosos cabellos.

\- Te amo demasiado mi vida, prometeme que jamás vas a huir de mi... moriría si lo haces. Candy levantó el mentón, se miraron fijamente, sus miradas estaban llenas de promesas. Albert no podía más y tomó sus labios, deseaba besarle, había extrañado su sabor y su olor, Candy correspondió. Feliz, enamorada. Se besaron como si no existiera un mañana, solo existía el hoy.

Sus besos llenos de amor se tornaron deseosos, Albert acarició su talle, sus manos subieron a sus senos, Candy jadeó de placer, Albert la levantó en brazos, Candy lo guió cerca de la chimenea, se recortaron en la alfombra, se fueron despojando de sus ropas hasta quedar, completamente desnudos, se amaron, se entregaron en cuerpo, alma y mas, se amaron nuevamente en Luna llena, su don o maldición estaba rota.

Dos años después...

Albert y Candy, se unieron en matrimonio después de que diera a luz a un hermoso varoncito idéntico a su padre, excepto por el color de ojos, los sacó a Candy, verdes Esmeralda, era su luz, su ángel. Estaban vueltos locos por su pequeño, vivían en la hacienda que era de su abuelo, Albert por fin se había adueñado de lo que le correspondía. Su padre tuvo un terrible destino, enfermó gravemente, le diagnosticaron cáncer de próstata, terminal, no pudieron hacer nada por él. En su lecho de muerte llamó a su hijo.

 **Flash back**

 **HOSPITAL**

Albert llegó al hospital donde su padre, se encontraba internado. Le indicaron su habitación. Al entrar a su cuarto. Lo vio tendido en una cama, se le veía realmente, desmejorado, pálido y delgado. Las quimiooterapias, habían hecho mella en su organismo. No pudo evitar sentir dolor en su corazón, era su padre a fin de cuentas. Se puso a un lado de su cama, tomó su mano. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

\- Albert... hijo, si veniste. Dijo William con voz temblorosa. Albert asintió.

\- Hijo, sólo... quiero que me perdones, por todo el mal que te hice, me cegó la ambición... queria darte el mundo, pero eras como ella... como tu madre, ella me amó por lo que fui, nunca por mi dinero, aunque lo dudes, tu madre fue la única en mi vida, prueba de ello, jamás me casé, nunca he dejado de amarla... a ti te quiero hijo, viví equivocado, tarde me di cuenta, yo siempre quise que te interesaras por tu legado y me enfurecia cada que llegabas de visitar a tú abuelo, decías que querías ser igual que él... eso me descoloco e hizo que me llenara de celos hacia tu abuelo,

yo quería que me admiraras a mí no a él. Pero tarde comprendí que con mi arrogancia y prepotencia, fui el único culpable, para que tú desearás ser, como tu abuelo... pero siempre te he amado.

\- Perdoname... por favor, tambien quiero que le digas a tu esposa que lo siento, hijo. Pronunció débilmente. Albert se sintió triste le dolía, verlo así, pequeño ya no existía ese hombre imponente que irradiaba autoridad. Los doctores le dijeron que le quedaba poco tiempo.

\- Padre... no hay nada que perdonar, yo le quiero, siempre lo he querido, yo lo admiraba y quería ser como usted, pero después de la muerte de mi madre, usted cambió y nos fuimos distanciado, pero es mi padre y lo quiero. Contestó Albert con cariño.

\- Mi, pequeño... gracias por perdonarme, eres igual que tu madre, bondadoso, buenos y libres de sentir rencor, tu madre hizo un excelente trabajo contigo, el mérito es solo de ella, hijo quero que cumplas la voluntad de tu madre, y quiero que tambien me cremes y unas mis cenizas a las de tu madre, y asi cumplir su voluntad, que tan neciamente rechace, Te amo hijo... al pronunciar esto último, las alarmas de los aparatos comenzaron a sonar, entró en paro. Los doctores intentaron reanimarlo, pero no pudieron hacer más por él. Su organismo invadido había colapsado. Murió. Albert, cumplió lo prometido, tiró ambas cenizas en los campos de su abuelo.

 **Final Flash back**

Como era de esperarse, Albert fue su único heredero, se convirtió en un hombre sumamente rico. Albert llegó a darle la buena nueva de que ya nos les faltaría nada.

Albert, llegó de New York, viajó solo a ver a su padre. Candy no aceptó ir en el fondo se sentía culpable, por la enfermedad de su padre. Optó por quedarse en Lakewood.

Asi que Albert le contó que su padre lo heredó.

\- Señora Andrew, pongo a su disposición todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo. Puedes hacer uso del dinero como mejor convenga a la familia, eres la administradora oficial. Hasta ahora no nos ha faltado nada pero, tenemos estabilidad. Y ahora más. Candy se sonrio, nunca le ha confesado que ella tiene tanto dinero, que no le alcanzará el tiempo para gastarlo. Ha donado miles de dólares en todo tipo de fundaciones y aún así, tiene demasiado. Nunca ha sido ambiciosa y no le gusta dar a demostrar su poder.

\- Señor Andrew, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte, el dinero nunca ha sido problema.

\- ¿Cómo dices? Preguntó Albert divertido.

\- Te la pongo así, tengo cien veces más de lo que tú tienes...

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Albert divertido. Haber Cuéntame.

\- Es una larga historia... Dijo Candy,

\- No no te quiero aburrir... en eso el pequeño Bert, lloró, ya había despertado de su siesta. Candy fue a verlo. A sus dos años era un bebito enorme. Candy lo levantó. - Tiene hambre mi pequeño Bert. Dijo mimosa Candy. Lo llevó a la cocina le daría de comer. Albert de tras de ellos.

\- Candy, no me puedes dejar así. Insistio.

\- Ok, ok... Dijo Candy mientras sentaba a su pequeño en su sillita. Abrió el refrigerador para sacar sus alimentos. - Te voy a contar acerca de mis antepasados, toda mi descendencia proviene de un Clan de las tierras altas de Escocia...

 **FIN ahora si es el final...**

 **Chicas mil gracias por seguir está historia, realmente me sorprendí por la aceptación. Un one shot que se transformó en un mini fic a toda regla. Agradezco su tiempo y comentarios. Les recuerdo que tengo en proceso dos historias más LUJURIA y DESEO NAVIDEÑO... les mando saludos a todas. Pasen excelente tarde noche. Besos a todas.**


End file.
